Recuerdos
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Ese día mi vida iba a acabar... pero tu existencia me salvó del abismo...
1. Mudanza

Un poco antes de lo previsto... pero, debo decir con vergüenza que no pude evitar no escribirla... Ahora que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta sí está, como decimos en Perú cuando algo se encuentra en sus inicios, "muy verde", de modo que tendrán que esperar quizás semanas para una actualización...

**Aclaro una vez más que Isaka Ryuuichirou y Asahina Kaoru no son míos (bueno, en sueños sí, pero no los creé), sino que son creaturas de la gran, única y fantabulosa Nakamura Shungiku...**

Espero que les guste... Y que los fans de los Mystake no deseen matarme en algunas partes (yo ya me he autocastigado...).

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Mudanza<strong>

- Bien, nos vemos más tarde…

- ¿Eh, cómo que más tarde? – lo miró asustado, con una caja que a todas luces debía contener objetos realmente pesados, cargada por sus adoloridos y cada vez más cansados brazos – Ryuuichirou-sama, dijiste que me ayudarías…

- Y lo he hecho… He desocupado la mesa de noche de la izquierda para que coloques tus cosas, también el lado izquierdo de mi ropero y de mi cómoda… Ah, y ya ordené el baño. Tu color favorito es el morado, ¿cierto? Porque era el único cepillo de dientes extra que tenía…

- Ryuui

- Kaoru, sabes bien que mi cuerpo no está hecho para soportar trabajos pesados… Además, alguien debe ir a pagar a tu casero. Vendré a la una para almorzar juntos – aprovechando que no había peligro ya que el otro tenía las manos ocupadas, se puso de puntitas y le robó un beso.

- En qué maldita hora fui a enamorarme de este hombre… De entre todas las personas del mundo – se quedó mirando la puerta principal, que Isaka acababa de cerrar con fuerza para ocultarle su sonrojo – fijarme en alguien tan opuesto a mí – se acercó a la mesa de centro, lanzando un suspiro, y colocó con cuidado la caja. Y la abrió, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella – Al menos no te dañaste… Temí que el viaje te estresara…

No.

Asahina Kaoru no se había vuelto loco por culpa de su relación amorosa con el irresponsable Isaka-san.

No, tampoco tenía la costumbre de hablar con las cajas de mudanza que contenían artículos frágiles y pesados, ni era adicto a ciertas sustancias alucinógenas (en realidad, ni siquiera se podía decir que tomaba…).

Lo que sí tenía… era una suerte de lazo indestructible con aquello que empezó a desembalar, con cuidado, con la delicadeza con que sus manos acariciaban el rostro que tanto amaba al estar solos y demostrarse mutuamente su amor.

- ¿Dónde te pondré? Desde que te devolvió te tuve en el patio, pero este departamento no tiene mucha luz natural disponible… Hum… ahora que recuerdo, la habitación tiene un mini balcón… Ahí te verás aún más hermosa, pequeña…

Llevaban muchos años juntos, se habían obsequiado mutuamente muchos presentes… Pero para Kaoru, esa ya no tan pequeña maceta y esa plantita de flores acampanadas era el obsequio más valioso de todos.

Ya no era un niño lleno de vendajes, banditas, ni rasguños, pero cuando se sentía incómodo, triste, desesperado, o simplemente deseaba con toda su alma ver a Isaka, observar esas hojitas… oler esas flores… alimentarla con agua y fertilizantes, admirar el pequeño ecosistema que la maceta representaba, lo animaba y alegraba tanto como amar a su adorado tormento.

- Ah, si fueras un ser humano… creo que me quedaría contigo en lugar de ese… chiquillo majadero… Ufff… Si no fuera porque me pediste mudarme contigo, Ryuuichirou, con todo tu corazón, como regalo de nuestro aniversario número diez, y porque lo estuve anhelando en secreto… me llevaría mis cosas nuevamente… ¿Por qué demonios no puedes ser ordenado? – el caos de la habitación le ocasionó un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se reprochó el haber estado a punto de soltar la maceta para robarle, muy a su manera, otro beso, al escucharlo decir _"la manera en que lo había ayudado"_ – Ah, envejeceré y moriré antes que tú… ¿es mucho pedir que me des calidad de vida en lugar de restarme años con tus irresponsabilidades…?

Caminó, hacia el balconcito y dejó con cuidado la plantita. La regó, limpió sus hojas y, luego de besar los coquetos botones que de seguro se abrirían entre esa tarde y el día siguiente, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a enfrentar el suplicio de arreglar el desastre de ropa interior, ternos y camisas desperdigados por el piso.

Lanzó unos cuarenta suspiros, recordando que lo mismo le tocaría el día lunes, en la oficina, luego de que un ataque de berrinche adulto ocasionado por la negativa de Usami-sensei de viajar a provincia para una firma de libros, sin Misaki-kun, se tradujo en el vuelo de miles de papeles que le había costado ordenar alfabéticamente durante la mañana de ese mismo día... El viernes que había precedido a este sábado de mudanza.

Ya no tenía veintitantos… No era, sin duda, contemporáneo con Danna-sama, pero sentía que de vez en cuando era saludable, incluso para un _simple_ Secretario, que su _Jefe_ lo tratara con respeto y consideración, más si los unía una relación amorosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver todo lo que tendría que ordenar, y al saberse abandonado por el dueño del departamento y de su corazón. Pero haciendo acopio de ese sentimiento que lo embargaba al tenerlo cerca en su fase romántica, se inclinó a recoger una por una las prendas y a doblarlas, con una de esas miradas dulces que parecían ser perennes en su rostro, como si no supiera otra manera de emplear sus hermosos ojos cafés.

En menos de treinta minutos, todo estuvo doblado, los ternos colgados apropiadamente en unos colgadores que el otro había dejado tirados sobre la cama, y entonces, decidió traer su ropa para colocarla en el lado indicado por Isaka. Su amado poseía muchos trajes, a veces repetidos en color o estilo de corte, pero se sorprendió, al abrir la puerta del armario, al ver que había dejado únicamente aquellos trajes que Asahina siempre le recomendaba usar para las reuniones…

_"Ryuuichirou-sama, esos otros lo hacen ver poco formal, quizás deberíamos obsequiarlos a algún albergue en los que puedan utilizarlos personas que en verdad los necesiten…"_

Y entonces, se le vino una idea a la cabeza…

Quizás no había sido una descortesía el dejar todo tirado en el piso, sino que el hombre pensaba lavarlos para luego poner en práctica su sugerencia.

- Si no fuera porque estoy seguro de que seré yo quien lo haga, me habría disculpado por pensar mal de ti…

Colgó sus propios ternos, y los desechados por Isaka los llevó al perchero, junto con una bolsita en la que colocó el resto de ropa para lavar. Como él también tenía camisas, polos y ropa interior que debía acomodar en la cómoda, decidió echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que hubiese espacio suficiente.

Abrió el primero de los cajones. Sí, en efecto, el mismo lado, el izquierdo, había sido dejado libre por Isaka, de modo que colocó su ropa interior en orden. Para su sorpresa, comprobó que había organizado las suyas según la manera en que Asahina solía ordenarlas en la época en que incluso lo bañaba, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, pese a estar a punto de dejar sus veinte. Sonriendo dulcemente, luego de acariciar las prendas que conocía tan bien (e intentando no tener pensamientos demasiado… ejem… _imprudentes_, considerando que el susodicho no estaba), cerró el cajón y abrió el segundo. En este, Isaka guardaba sus pantalones y polos informales, por lo que hizo lo propio. Y en el último, colocó sus camisas y cinturones. En verdad, se dijo, Ryuuichirou-sama se había superado a sí mismo al transformarse en un hombre tan ordenado.

La cómoda, tenía tres cajones largos, y en la parte de abajo estaba seccionada en dos. En ambos, Isaka había pegado un sticker. En el de la derecha, el de un libro abierto. Curioso, Asahina lo abrió, con una punzadita de culpabilidad al pensar que quizás el otro se molestaría por haber revisado sus cosas sin permiso. Pero, lo que encontró fueron los ejemplares de los libros que él e Isaka habían editado, como senpai y kohai, en la época en que Ryuuichirou había trabajado como editor de Marukawa, antes de convertirse en el amo y señor de la editorial. Estaban separados por fecha de publicación con pequeñas maderitas. Tomó el que recordaba era el primero y, al abrirlo, se asombró. Había olvidado que en ese, Danna-sama había dejado una dedicatoria para ambos…

_"Para mis hijos Ryuuichirou y Kaoru: Espero que este pequeño gran paso los una aún más, y que sean ambos sus propios maestros. Los quiero mucho"_

Recordaba que el joven Isaka, cuando leyó la dedicatoria, se quedó mudo un instante, y luego pidió permiso para ir al baño. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, entendió que había ido a llorar de felicidad. Y así fue. Cuando después de unos treinta minutos decidió ir por él, lo encontró apoyado contra el lavadero. En cuanto sintió sus pasos, corrió a abrazarlo. Y así se quedaron hasta que se calmó. Al separarse, el joven Isaka-san le regaló la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, seguida por un simple y sincero _"Gracias, Kaoru"… _que casi derritió al joven Asahina-kun.

- En ese momento deseé con toda mi alma poder besarte… confesarte mis sentimientos… Si lo hubiera hecho… no estaríamos celebrando sólo diez años, ¿verdad, Ryuuichirou…? Tonto, ponerte a llorar y ocultarme a mí tu reacción, a mí que soy la persona que te conoce mejor que nadie… El deseo de Danna-sama se cumplió… Incluso el alumno venció al maestro…

En efecto… Asahina había sido, antes del ingreso del otro, el mejor editor de literatura de Marukawa. Pero cuando Isaka-_kun_ ingresó, su reinado fue vertiginosamente en picada. El talento del joven Isaka era admirable, y sólo comparable con el talento de sus autores a cargo. No, no era que Asahina hubiese bajado su ritmo a propósito. Era que en verdad la persona que amaba había nacido para ser editor, y él sólo podía sentirse orgulloso e infinitamente feliz por ello. Y se prometió el apoyarlo en todo, incluso en sus locas ideas para mejorar su desempeño.

El segundo cajón, el de la izquierda, tenía un sticker que estaba tan manoseado, que lo hacía indistinguible. Era obvio que el dueño lo usaba con regularidad, por lo que imaginó que debía contener su agenda personal, materiales de escritorio, toallas, u otros implementos. Se puso de rodillas, las mismas que se quejaron dolorosamente debido a todo el esfuerzo realizado desde la mañana, y acercó sus cansados ojos hacia el cajón. Lo que en un inicio había tomado por un borrador, o una cajita musical, era en realidad la representación de un cofre lleno de oro. Traduciendo… se trataba de la imagen de un tesoro. Con el corazón latiéndole como loco, abrió lentamente el cajoncito…

- ¡AH!

Se imaginaba algo como eso, pero de todas maneras fue gratificante ver que no había errado. Dentro había una pequeña pelota de hule, un patito de goma, un osito de peluche, unos cuadernos, y una fotografía enmarcada con un precioso labrado dorado.

Recordaba muy bien esos cuadernos. Eran los que _Ryuuichirou-chibi_ usaba para anotar el número de veces que vencía a _Kaoru-chibi_ cuando jugaban a lanzarse la pelota el uno al otro, en el patio de casa. También los usaba para pedirle un dibujo de sus personajes de anime favoritos, porque Asahina tenía talento para dibujar. Y, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, sospechaba que en ellos debía existir también algún pequeño cuento de su autoría. Pero, por lo mismo que lo amaba, decidió no abrirlos. Si algún día debía enterarse, dejaría que fuese por él mismo.

El patito de goma… le generó una sonrisa. En una ocasión, Usami-chichi se lo había obsequiado a Asahina como una manera de lograr que el _señorito_ se dignara a bañarse solo, y dejara de atosigarlo con súplicas para que lo hicieran juntos. Recordaba que la primera vez que se expuso a esa situación ocurrió al día siguiente de que le regalara la plantita, de modo que sus sentimientos ya estaban presentes…

Hacer que el otro madurara, que el otro se sintiera a gusto, que el otro fuera feliz, se convirtió en su MAYOR Y ÚNICA obsesión.

El osito de peluche… había sido el primer regalo de Navidad que Kaoru le dio con su primer sueldo. Recordaba que se pasó un mes entero pensando qué podía obsequiarle, nervioso ante la idea de errar, considerando que los Isaka eran adinerados, y el joven por ende lo tenía todo. Pero se decidió por el osito luego de visitar a escondidas el armario donde la señora de la casa guardaba los juguetes del pequeño _Ryuuichi_-kun, comprobando que el niño nunca había tenido uno... Isaka abrió los ojos completamente esa noche de Navidad, se sonrojó, lo abrazó con fuerza y luego lanzó una sentencia, sonriéndole ampliamente:

_"Kaoru, te prometo que cuando empiece a trabajar te regalaré lo que más desees…"_

- Supongo que fue muy inteligente de mi parte no decirte que lo que más… _deseaba_… con todo lo que esa palabra implica, eras tú… Bueno, los chocolates de licor estuvieron deliciosos dos años después… Me divertí mucho al verte borracho por primera vez…

Volvió a meter el osito de peluche, pero al hacerlo, debido a la fuerza que le imprimió al muñeco, hizo rebotar la pelota, que salió precipitadamente del cajón y se refundió por algún lugar. Prometiéndose que su prioridad, luego de mirar la fotografía, sería encontrarla para evitar una muerte segura si perdía irremediablemente uno de los tesoros de su amado, la tomó, y sonrió dulcemente.

La recordaba muy bien. La había tomado Danna-sama el día que llegó a la mansión Isaka con sus padres, llenos todos de heridas, vendajes, y con el alma y el corazón en el piso. En ella, un Kaoru mucho más pequeño que el actual sonreía con timidez, levemente ruborizado y con la vista gacha, al lado de un niño de cabellos marrones oscuros que tenía una sonrisa de lado medio arrogante, pero cuyos ojos lo escudriñaban brillando con ese destello que indicaba preocupación. El pequeño señorito de la casa evidentemente se hallaba inmerso en una lucha interna bastante fuerte… Porque se notaba a leguas que su mano derecha, la más cercana a la izquierda del otro… deseaba tomarlo para darle fuerzas…

- Pensé que eras muy arrogante cuando te vi por primera vez… porque me miraste como si yo fuera un mendigo… Pero, cuando recibí tu regalo… fui tan inmensamente feliz… Ryuuichirou… ¿qué sería de mí si no hubieras aparecido en mi vida…?

Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado esa pregunta, lo habría mirado con extrañeza. Porque, era obvio que Kaoru era el soporte del otro, y no al revés. Pero, hay algo más profundo, se dijo, mientras acariciaba por encima del vidrio ese rostro infantil que tanto había amado, y al que casi idolatraba en silencio y con actos de pureza.

Ciertamente, Isaka había aprendido todo de él, pero Asahina le debía a él su vida… Y ese es un regalo… que es incomparablemente más valioso e importante que bañar, secar, instruir y servir a otra persona.

- ¿Eh? – sus hermosos ojos cafés se abrieron con asombro al comprobar que bajo la fotografía había dobladas dos prendas, aparentemente sucias y viejas – Esto… esto es – iba a desdoblarlas, cuando el timbre empezó a sonar, interrumpiéndolo y asustándolo – Oh, quién podr – su celular empezó a vibrar, de modo que contestó – Aló…

- _Kaoru, estoy fuera, con peso, ¿puedes abrir en este instante? Olvidé las llaves…_

- ¿Eh… quién habla…? – por un segundo no procesó de quién se trataba.

- _¡Yo, idiota! ¿Esperabas a alguien más acaso…?_

- ¿Qué tonterías dices…? Me tomaste por sorpresa, sólo eso – regresó las prendas y la fotografía al cajón. Pero al recordar la pelotita, empezó a sudar – Eh… ¿qué dijo el casero? – se inclinó debajo de la cama para buscarla, hablándole mientras intentaba ganar tiempo.

- _Dijo que si no me abres en dos segundos te quedarás sin postre… ¡Apú – _calló un segundo_ – Ah, olvídalo, ya las encontré. Se cayeron en el macetero. Ya entro – _el pobre Asahina sintió que su corazón se detenía de golpe. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que el joven entrara a esa habitación.

Y por eso corrió con todas sus fuerzas…

- ¡No, Ryuuichirou-sa

- ¡KAORU!

Isaka-san reaccionó en menos de una milésima de segundo, tirando todo al piso y casi teletransportándose, pero fue inútil.

El ruido sordo del contacto entre el cuerpo de su novio y el piso duro de madera hizo eco a sus palabras.

Y los ojos cafés… se cerraron lentamente…


	2. Dannasama

**La inspiración llegó... aunque no de la mejor manera... pero llegó. **

**No, no para este. Para el tercero...**

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

><p><strong>Danna-sama<strong>

_Recuerdo ese día en medio de mis noches de pesadilla…_

- Kaoru… Hoy… hoy… hay ofertas en el supermercado… ¿vamos…?

- Amor… por favor… – _mi madre intentaba no llorar, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de mi padre... aunque en las últimas semanas ella y papá lo hicieran cada vez con mayor frecuencia, intentando ocultarse de mí… Sin éxito._

- Mamá, ¿te sientes bien…?

- Mamá sólo necesita salir y distraerse, como yo. Hemos tenido unos problemas en la empresa, hijo…

- ¿Ya se solucionaron? – _papá apretó los puños. Y yo no necesité que me dijera más. Era obvio que todo había empeorado, aunque no creí que lo suficiente como para tomar una decisión… tan… extrema… La que ni siquiera podía entender… siendo tan pequeño…_

- Hoy… solucionaremos todo… Yo, voy a asumir mi responsabilidad… Por eso, hoy, divirtámonos mucho… ¿Te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones?

_El parque de diversiones… _

_Papá era demasiado sobreprotector como para dejarme ir solo… con mis amigos de ese entonces… Por eso, me sentí dichoso al pensar que en verdad iríamos a ese lugar, los tres, como la familia que éramos…_

_Hasta ese día, fui un niño, que aunque no tenía el poder adquisitivo de los Isaka, había vivido en un mundo privilegiado… lleno de comodidades y ausente de carencias… Un niño lleno de amor también, ya que mis padres, por ser el único, me lo brindaban por entero._

_Sin embargo… siempre fui así… Humilde… sensible… con la disposición humana de servir al resto, aunque no debería halagarme a mí mismo…_

_Por eso… tengo la tendencia a apreciar, amar y admirar a las personas iguales a mí… _

- Me parece excelente papá… ¡Quiero divertirme hasta que el sol se oculte…!

- Hasta que el sol se oculte… Así será hijito…

_Supongo que el hecho de que mamá ahogara un sollozo ante mi inocente frase fue un anticipo de lo que iba a venir… _

_Ahora, que estoy en mis treinta, casi llegando a la siguiente década, entiendo que fui muy estúpido como para no darme cuenta… Pero, diez años de edad, no eran suficientes para ponerse en los zapatos de otro, especialmente de un adulto, y ver las cosas desde su perspectiva…_

_Papá rió como nunca ese día… Y mamá no dejó de besarlo… Fui criado a la usanza japonesa antigua, según la cual los novios sólo se demuestran amor en la intimidad… Por eso, verlos así, fue algo tan nuevo para mí, que todo lo demás quedó de lado…_

_Por primera vez, sentí que… éramos un hogar completo… _

_Por primera vez, sentí que… todo estaría bien…_

_Por primera vez, sentí que… no dejaría de reír nunca…_

_Pienso que ese día fue… un anticipo del Paraíso… que…_

_Danna-sama… no nos permitió conocer…_

X.X

- Kaoru… por favor, despierta – lloraba. Sin importarle que el médico se estuviese enterando de que el hijo del dueño de la Editorial más importante de Japón era gay.

- Ryuuichirou-sama, estoy seguro de que despertará entre esta noche y mañana, no se preocupe.

- Pero… se golpeó muy fuerte la base del cráneo… ¿y si está en coma? – tembló perceptiblemente.

- Dudo mucho que eso suceda. Es un hombre joven…

- Ya tiene más de treinta y cinco – apoyó el rostro en el pecho del durmiente Asahina, y empezó a sollozar – Aún si despierta… esto puede tener secuelas más adelante, ¿verdad?

- Esperemos que no… Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo descansar hoy. Si mañana no despierta, lo llevaremos a una clínica.

- Yo prefe

- Ryuuichirou-sama, sé que está asustado… Y sé mejor que usted los riesgos futuros… Pero, aún si se presentan, usted estará a su lado, ¿verdad?, por difícil que sea el problema…

- Por supuesto – ni pestañeó. El doctor sonrió.

- Ya hemos ganado entonces. El amor es la medicina más efectiva – logró sonrojarlo.

- Yo… yo lo sé…

- Regresaré mañana con mi equipo.

_Sensei se fue, y nos quedamos una vez más, solos, aunque esa soledad, que podría haber sido el inicio de un momento romántico y tierno, se me antojó demasiado tétrica. _

_Cuando te vi caer, creo que se me fueron unos veinte años de vida, porque siento que todo el cuerpo me pesa. Tal vez, en parte, porque sin pensarlo dos veces, luego de lanzar todos los ingredientes de la cena al piso y correr hacia ti, te cargué en mis brazos y te traje hasta nuestra cama… Imprudentemente._

- Kaoru… despierta, por favor…

_Supongo que cuando todo vuelva a lo de antes, me regañarás por haber hecho algo tan estúpido… Siempre has sido más alto que yo, y más pesado pese a ser un hombre delgado. ¿Cuándo fue que logré estirarme un poco…? Ah, sí…_

- Al entrar a la secundaria… Metiéndome a todos los talleres de deportes…

_Nunca te dije la razón. Pero supongo que la intuías, aunque, si consideramos que nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos…_

- Idiota. Lo hice porque quería verme lo suficientemente atractivo como para que no tuvieses novia… Para que me eligieras a mí…

_Y lo único que logré… fue que me llovieran las mujeres. Tú en cambio… me mirabas de lejos. En casa era siempre Ryuuichirou-sama, como hasta ahora. Pero en el colegio… era casi un desconocido._

_Y sí, en efecto, debí suponer que era porque estabas celoso… Cualquiera lo habría descubierto al notar que por más que recibías cuatro declaraciones diarias, nunca aceptabas salir con alguien… Pero por ese entonces, amor… yo sólo deseaba que me miraras a mí… Que me descubrieras en medio de mi patético semi descubrimiento del sexo opuesto…_

- Pero nunca llegué a nada más que un beso… ¿lo sabes, verdad? Estar con una mujer era casi un infierno, un suplicio… Por eso me guardé… por eso me preservé… ¿Kaoru… sabes que fuiste el primero…?

_Asahina… despierta, por favor… _

_Que si me dejas solo… no habrá manera en que yo pueda seguir viviendo… _

X.X

- ¡DÉJENME A MÍ! ¡MI HIJO… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KAORU?

- ¡TRANQUILÍCESE, ÉL Y SU ESPOSA ESTÁN BIEN! Están en la sala del costado… Si se tranquiliza podremos revisarlo y podrá ir con ellos…

- Yo no importo… Yo merezco morirme… Pero él no… él no… ¡SUÉLTENME!

_Recuerdo muy bien el sonido sordo del puñetazo de mi padre, venido de la sala del lado. Y el golpe seco de un cuerpo chocando contra el suelo. Mamá me abrazaba, temblando, y sin fuerzas para llorar. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y papá se prendió del umbral con las uñas, hasta rompérselas. _

_Tiempo después supe… que mamá había estado a un paso de morir, el día que nací. Y que desde ese momento, en la soledad de su habitación, papá la trataba como a una princesa… Y delante de todo el resto, como a una reina…_

_Por eso, me sorprendí mucho cuando corrió, se tiró a nuestros pies y, sin mirarla, me arrancó de sus brazos. Y me estrujó con una fuerza tan considerada, que aunque no me hizo daño supe perfectamente bien que de haberlo querido me habría aprisionado entre ellos de por vida. Sin dejar lugar a huidas…_

- ¡KAORU… PERDÓNAME! – _sus sollozos conmovieron y contagiaron incluso a las enfermeras que habían acudido preocupadas por su salud mental. Mi padre, el orgulloso Asahina-san, el hombre que hacía y deshacía en todo lo relacionado con el mundo de las imprentas, se hallaba ahora tirado en el piso, con la ropa llena de sangre, hecha jirones, y completamente sucio. _

_Nunca lo había visto así… Mi padre… convertido en su total y perfecto opuesto._

- ¡PERDÓNAME! ¡TE JURO QUE

- ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPITO CREÍ QUE TE HABÍAS MUERTO!

_Años después… sentados frente a frente, con una botella de sake entre ambos, papá me dijo que nunca en su vida iba a poder olvidar mi expresión: los ojos desorbitados, la boca babeante, el rostro lleno de cicatrices frescas y la respiración entrecortada. Todo eso… combinaba a la perfección con mis lágrimas, que caían como lluvia, bañando los rastros de sangre. _

_No fue mi intención… pero él me dijo que en ese momento… deseó retroceder el tiempo y suicidarse solo… lejos de nosotros…_

_Para no dañarme._

- ¡PAPÁ, PERDÓNAME! ¡SI YO NO HUBIERA QUERIDO IR AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES… SI YO NO HUBIERA QUERIDO SUBIR A ESE ÚLTIMO JUEGO… NO NOS HABRÍAMOS TARDADO TANTO!

- Kaoru…

- ¡PERDÓNAME TÚ A MÍ, PAPÁ!

- Tu papito… no te culpa… Fue un pequeño error de cálculo… que a cualquiera podría haberle pasado… Asahina-kun…

_Los ojos violetas…_

_La voz grave, sin llegar a ser ronca…_

_El porte tan parecido al de mi padre…_

_La sonrisa amable, tierna y reconfortante…_

_No, jamás he amado a Danna-sama como a un hombre…_

_En ese momento… creí que era un ángel que había bajado del cielo a salvarme…_

- Yo… yo…

- Ven – _me extendió su mano. Incluso papá estaba tan impactado, que me dejó, por primera vez en mi vida, tocar a un desconocido_ – Hay una linda cafetería en este hospital, ¿por qué no vas con tu mamá y con mi esposa a comprarte algo rico? – _una hermosa mujer se acercó a él y le sonrió. Luego, nos extendió una delicada mano a mí y a mamá. Ella sollozaba, pero se dejó abrazar por la señora mientras yo me quedaba mirándola, embobado. Creo que Isaka-sama es la única mujer de la que podría haberme enamorado..._

_Salimos, sin hablar. Mamá avanzaba abrazada a ella, quien a su vez me tenía asido de la mano. En ese momento, yo no terminaba de entender… Pero pronto lo haría…_

- ¡Ah, papá puede querer algo también!

- Papá necesita descansar antes de poder alimentarse, Kaoru-kun… Vamos nosotros y elegirás algo delicioso pa

- ¡No, iré a preguntarle! – _me solté de su mano y corrí el trayecto de regreso._

- ¡KAORU-KUN!

_Grave error… o estúpido acierto…_

_Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando…_

- De modo que… intentó un suicidio familiar…

- Así es…

_Me detuve de golpe. ¿Suicidio… eso… que era… matarse voluntariamente…?_

_Pero si yo… no quería morir…_

_Amaba mucho la vida… y compartirla con mi familia…_

- Amando como he visto que ama a su hijo… ¿cómo pudo ser tan cobarde…?

- Precisamente porque lo amo… no quise dejarlo solo… Mi única cobardía… ha sido no decírselo… por temor a que me odie…

_Me mareé… Sentí que me iba quedando sin fuerzas…_

- Ya veo… Bien, ¿cuánta es la deuda a pagar?

_Yo no entendía de números… Pero la palabra millones me daba una idea de la monstruosa cifra…_

- De acuerdo. Recupérense el día de hoy. Mañana los llevaré a casa.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No me oyó? He dicho que ustedes vivirán con nosotros a partir de ahora – _nuevo ataque de sorpresa._

- Isaka-sama… yo… ¿Por qué me ayuda… si no me conoce…?

- No es ayudarle… Es darle la oportunidad de recuperar su papel de hombre – _oí un sollozo fuerte. A mis espaldas, mamá e Isaka-sama escuchaban también. Pálidas como fantasmas_ – Y porque… la ternura, belleza y nobleza de su hijo… me han conquistado. No crea que mi bondad es gratuita… Necesito una Ama de Llaves de confianza, que apoye a mi esposa, que sea su amiga. La suya se ajusta a ese requerimiento…

- Isaka-sama…

- Estuve medio averiguando por ahí, y sé que usted sabe de imprentas… Yo soy dueño de Marukawa Shoten – mamá se separó de golpe de Isaka-sama, asustada, pero ella le sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien – Lo necesito para que me apoye en el trato con las editoriales… Les daré una casa para que los tres vivan con comodidad… Y saldaré esa deuda…

- ¡Eso no! Con que… me haga el favor de permitir que mi hijo siga sus estudios, tendré mucho…

- Eso está por descontado – _casi puedo imaginar que hizo ese gesto de desdén que Ryuuichirou le ha heredado_ – Y ya que hablamos de él… déjeme decirle que el pequeño Asahina forma parte de mi maquiavélico plan – _oí una risita de parte de papá. Y me tranquilicé, pese a todo lo oído_ – Tengo un hijo de ocho años… Me imagino que Kaoru-kun tiene esa edad, ¿verdad?, aunque es un poco más grandecito en estatura…

- No, tiene diez…

- Vaya… Tiene un rostro muy dulce, no le hacía pasar los nueve – _me ruboricé. Mamá y la señora me acariciaron el cabello, avergonzándome aún más _– El punto es, que mi único hijo es también mi mayor tesoro… Y sé, que con Kaoru cerca a él, no deberé temer que el peso de su apellido y el dinero de su familia lo echen a perder… Tiene una tendencia a ser egoísta y caprichoso, pero es porque no ha tenido cerca a ningún niño… Yo, estoy convencido de que estar cerca a Kaoru… será de enorme provecho para él…

- Pero…

- Se lo ruego… Permítame abusar de su amabilidad, y concédame el honor de que su pequeño hijo se convierta en el compañero de juegos del mío…

_La voz de Danna-sama había cambiado. Parecía medio contenida, o frenada por algo. Asustado, pensando inocentemente que quizás papá lo estaba ahorcando, ya que siempre había considerado que los demás niños eran un peligro para mí… _

_Entré de golpe, llevándome una enorme sorpresa…_

- ¡Ah… Isaka-sama!

_Danna-sama mide aproximadamente un metro ochenta… Tiene hombros anchos, casi tan anchos como los de Usami-chichi… _

_Su belleza física es sólo comparable, para mí, con la de mi padre… con la de mi amor… o con la de un ángel, que para el caso, es lo mismo… _

_El porte de galán que aun ahora ostenta, lo hace imponente, e irresistible desde todo punto de vista… igual que a papá…_

_Pero, en ese momento, estaba de rodillas, suplicando, sin importarle que el par de enfermeras y el médico, mudos testigos de su conversación, lo miraran con espanto._

_Y supe por qué… _

_Para ese hombre, la editorial, su dinero, el cargo, sus bienes, nada tenía valor… frente a la posibilidad de que su mayor tesoro fuera echado a perder… precisamente por culpa de sus posesiones… _

_Porque, para Danna-sama, igual que para mí… tiempo después…_

_Ryuuichirou fue, es y siempre será… TODO._

- Kaoru-kun…

- Papá…

- Asahina-kun – _Danna-sama volteó hacia mí y me miró a los ojos. Me sentí realmente pequeño _– si has oído lo que hablamos… me corresponde suplicarte a ti que

- Acepto… Isaka-danna-sama. Será un honor.

_Cualquiera podría pensar que fue una decisión fácil… _

_Pero no. _

_Si no aceptaba, nos quedaba todavía la seguridad de la casa de mis abuelos maternos…_

_Pero verlo así… casi humillado… me hizo amarlo como a un segundo padre…_

_Y a través de él… a ese niño que aún no conocía…_

* * *

><p><strong>Intenté eliminarlos, pero puede que haya un infiltrado... Hablo de los errores ortográficos ;)<strong>


	3. Días de primaria

**Días de primaria**

_La cabeza me duele terriblemente… y no estás aquí para curarme…_

- Kaoru… ¿ya despertaste…?

_Supongo que es por este tipo de preguntas estúpidas… que tú reniegas tanto cuando yo abro la boca… _

_Es obvio que no has despertado... Tus ojos cafés no están iluminando nuestra cama… ni tu voz ha llenado mi mañana con un dulce _Buenos días_…_

_Tampoco el aroma a café recién pasado ni a panqueques recién horneados ha aromatizado nuestro cuarto… como en todo domingo… _

_Tengo miedo, ¿sabes?, a que mi precipitado comportamiento te haya causado un daño irreversible… a que el cargarte agravara tu situación…_

_Pero… no quería que estuvieras tirado en el piso ni un segundo… como si no tuvieras a nadie para protegerte… para curarte… para sostenerte…_

_Imagino… que el día en que estuvieron a punto de morir, mi padre te halló así… extendido en el suelo… probablemente en shock o desmayado… o llamando a Asahina-chichi en medio de tu dolor y susto…_

_Kaoru… te prometí sin palabras que cuidaría de ti… _

_¿Y qué he hecho…?_

_Te dejé solo el día de tu mudanza… aunque por motivos relacionados contigo… conmigo… con lo nuestro… _

_Si yo hubiera estado aquí… nada habría sucedido…_

_Me odio… me odio por haberte ocasionado esto…_

- Amor… ¿tienes frío…?

_Hago una nueva pregunta estúpida… pero sé que esta vez no renegarías… Por eso, con cuidado, procurando ser tan liviano como mi aliento, me acurruco contra tu pecho._

_Y sonrío al escuchar… el tibio latir de tu corazón… que parece cantar mi nombre a cada segundo… _

_Como el mío al repetir el tuyo._

X.X

- Mucho gusto… Mi nombre es Asahina Kaoru… bocchan… Por favor, sea amable conmigo…

- Hum…

_Desagradable… arrogante… mal geniudo y egoísta…_

_Fueron los tres adjetivos que me produjiste el día que te conocí._

_Porque… cuando Isaka-sama te dijo… _"Kaoru-kun será tu nuevo compañero de juegos, hijo"_, me miraste como si yo fuera un insecto…_

- ¿Cu… cuántos años tienes…?

- Diez… ¿Usted tiene ocho, verdad? – _te sonrojaste. Yo creí que porque había sido muy directo – _Disculpe mi atrevimiento…

- Está bien… Sí, tengo ocho… ¡Pero no te atrevas a tratarme como a un niño! – _incluso a los ocho años… lograbas enternecerme con esa mirada cargada de desafío._

_Debo reconocer… que no fue amor a primera vista… _

_Yo siempre me he jactado de interesarme por las personas que se parecen a mí emocional y espiritualmente, independientemente de su aspecto físico. Y eso es así desde que tengo uso de razón… _

_Pero… tiempo después… me di cuenta que ese día… lo que mi cabeza pensó no lo aceptó mi corazón. _

_Y él siempre tiene la última palabra…_

- Hum… ¿por qué tienes tantas heridas… te peleaste…? – _todos los presentes nos movimos con incomodidad. Ocho años… eran peores que diez para entender ciertas locuras de la edad adulta. Pero, el único que se mantuvo impasible, fue Danna-sama. El único, por lo visto, que siempre ha tenido fe en ti al ciento por ciento, y que hasta ese día te había tratado como a un adulto y no como a un niño._

- Él y sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico voluntario, mi amor… Sobrevivieron de milagro – _Isaka-sama, luego de soltar un gritito casi inaudible, se acercó a ti, asustada. Pero Danna-sama le sonrió y ella recuperó el color de sus mejillas – _De modo que, sé amable con Kaoru-kun, por favor. Aún le duelen sus pequeñas heridas…

_Aunque no lo amaba de manera romántica… Danna-sama logró sonrojarme. Y bajé la mirada, sonriendo con timidez. Pero podía sentir la tuya atravesando mi cuerpo. Creí que en ese momento… tus ojos violetas debían estar destilando asco…_

_Y burla._

_Sólo cuando escuché el clic y la estancia quedó iluminada por una luz intensa, entendí que Danna-sama nos había fotografiado. Y parpadeé, confundido._

- Los Isaka tenemos la tendencia desesperante a conservarlo todo en una fotografía. De modo que, este día quedará plasmado hasta cuando tengan nuestra edad y se presenten a sus respectivas novias, ¡jajaja!

- Isaka, no les hables de esas cosas… ¡Son muy pequeños!

- Okaa-sama… no creo que haya sido intención de Danna-sama el decir algo impropio – _mamá, con su dulzura de siempre, la hizo sonreír. _

- No se fíe, Asahina-sama… Este hombre es un irresponsable – _lo jaló de las orejas. No pude evitar sonreír levemente al ver la mueca de dolor fingido de Danna-sama._

- Eeetttooo… Asahina_-chichi_ – _en medio de la diversión producida por el teatro de tu padre, tu voz pareció cortar el momento como una navaja, pese a la ternura que una voz blanca puede despertar. Todos te miramos. Alzando tu mentón, como si te trataras de un rey en versión diminuta, hablaste, y podría jurar que hasta los pajaritos se callaron… como si el mismo Kami-sama les hubiese ordenado hacerlo – _me… ¿me permite jugar con Kaoru en el patio?

- Por… por supuesto, Bocchan.

- No me llame de esa manera, por favor. Dígame… Ryuuichirou.

- Imposible, bochan, noso

- Asahina_-haha_, ¡yo quiero ser tratado como un hombre! – _los adultos celebraron tu inocente ocurrencia con una carcajada cargada de simpatía. Pero en medio de las risas… yo… entendí lo que acababas de decir…_

- Ryuuichirou-sama… ¿a qué jugaremos?

_Aún no me sentía capaz de sonreír… aún tenía muy frescas las palabras que había escuchado en el hospital…_

_Pero cuando me sonreíste de esa manera… cuando oíste que te trataba como a un adulto…_

_Algo… que aún no podía identificar… empezó a brotar en mi corazón…_

_Y comprendí que a partir de ese momento, nada ni nadie podrían separarnos…_

_Ni siquiera esas supuestas novias… a las que empecé a odiar en silencio._

_Al día siguiente… recuerdo que era domingo… me hicieron el regalo más hermoso de todos los que he recibido hasta el día hoy, luego del corazón de Ryuuichirou…_

_La pequeña amadokoro… que representa no sólo el retorno de mi inocencia afectada en ese fatídico día, sino también tu infinita preocupación… por mí._

X.X

- Lamento que hayas tenido que darte el trote de traerme estos documentos… Chibi-tan, te lo agradezco infinitamente.

- Sabía que era tonto, Isaka-san, pero no pensé que tanto… ¿por qué no me llamó en el momento preciso en que ocurrió? Le habría enviado una ambulancia – Usagi-san colocó una mano, ahora cálida, sobre la frente del bello durmiente. Y sonrió con alivio – Al menos no tiene fiebre…

- Con lo irresponsable que eres con tus escritos, no quise darte un motivo más para librarte de la entrega… Sí, no tiene fiebre… Quisiera saber por qué no despierta – sus facciones hermosas se fruncieron, con dolor. Misaki, quien había escuchado atento todo el rato, intercambió una triste mirada con su amor y luego se atrevió a hablar.

- Isaka-san… ¿ha almorzado ya?

- No me he despegado de él desde anoche…

- ¿Ni siquiera ha cenado? – negó – Denme quince minutos, haré un almuerzo sustancioso… Si estás apurado, Usa

- Ve. Tenemos tiempo de sobra – los ojos verdes le regalaron el brillo que sólo le dedicaban a él. Y Misaki se fue corriendo a la cocina – Tantos años de conocernos… de mutuas torturas psicológicas… ¿y tan poco confía en mí, Isaka-san?

- Esto no se trataba de confiar o no confiar… Temí, que en algún momento se te pudiera escapar un comentario que podría ponernos en evidencia… Entenderás que a mí como hijo del dueño no me afectaría… Pero él – acarició su rostro – él no tiene la culpa de amarme – una lágrima solitaria cayó lentamente – Asahina… es… alguien tan frágil… y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo… Tan responsable en el trabajo, y tan irresponsable consigo mismo como para haberse enamorado de un inútil como yo. Por eso quise atesorar nuestro secreto entre nosotros… Sólo por eso, Akihiko…

- Entiendo. Recuerdo… esa mañana en que mi padre entró a mi habitación y me robó uno de los pollitos – rieron – Jajaja, fue la primera vez que interactuamos más de cinco minutos seguidos. Me comentó… que Asahina-kun, de la casa de Isaka-sama… lo necesitaba para bañar al _señorito_. Entenderá que me puse a pensar en lo inusual de ese comportamiento, pese a ser menor que usted por cinco años…

- Me imagino… Por cierto, ¿puedes dejar de tratarme de usted? Ya no soy una especie de senpai para ti…

- Pero lo respeto… Fue… gracias a usted – dirigió su mirada violeta hacia el durmiente – que yo hice realidad mi sueño…

- Cualquiera que hubiera leído esa novela te habría dicho lo mismo.

- Ese es el punto. Ese cuaderno estuvo todos los días sobre mi escritorio. Fue usted el único que se tomó la molestia de averiguar su contenido – Isaka-san lo miró, asombrado. Era la primera vez que notaba la melancolía que el hombre frente a él guardaba tan celosamente en su corazón – Sé, que me molesté mucho, pero… siempre había imaginado lo lindo que sería… que… por ejemplo… Haruhiko lo descubriera… y me dijera al menos que estaba bien escrito…

_Akihiko nunca iba a decírmelo, de modo que lo asumí. Y hacerlo, me quitó un poco de la desesperación que tenía desde el día anterior… Que el escritor más importante de Japón me dijera prácticamente que me apreciaba como a una especie de hermano mayor… me hizo realmente feliz._

- Bah, me das una importancia muy grande… Con tal que, como hasta ahora, sea el primero en leer tus manuscritos ya me doy por recompensado – Usagi-san le sonrió con afecto.

- Le prometo que eso no cambiará nunca. Aunque usted tenga la desdicha de ser amigo de infancia de mi hermano, yo lo aprecio y valoro mucho su opinión. En fin, pasando a otro tema… ¿cómo están Isaka-chichi e Isaka-haha? Hace mucho que no me encuentro con él en Marukawa…

- Bien. Disfrutando de la jubilación de mi padre… es decir, gastándolo en tonterías – rieron.

- Isaka-san… ¡Espero que le guste! – Misaki entró en la habitación, haciendo malabares para no dejar caer la enorme bandeja. Usagi-san acudió en su ayuda, y, como pocas veces, sólo le sonrió, con complicidad, pero no con sensualidad. En ese momento eran una pareja amiga de otra que estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Eso le gustaba a Misaki de su escritor: saber en qué momento dejar de lado su felicidad… para ayudar a mantener la del resto.

- Ah, ¡si está hecho por mi Chibi-tan de seguro me encantará! Ya Kaoru me contó una vez que probó tu sazón y por poco me cambia por ti – los tres rieron – Ok, no tanto, pero sí le gustó, jeje… Hum, ¡delicioso! Creo que eres un chef en potencia, perdido entre esos storyboards y filminas desabridas, Chibi-tan, ¿por qué no cambias de profesión?

_Yo lo conozco más tiempo que Misaki, y por eso supe que estaba reteniendo su llanto. Hablar de Asahina-san… imaginar que en ese momento podríamos haber estado comiendo los cuatro, riéndonos ambos de nuestras parejas, lo estaba matando por dentro. _

_Misaki empezó a contarle cosas de la oficina, y lo hizo reír, al decirle que al fin se había descubierto la relación entre el Jefe de Esmeralda y mi antiguo editor… cuando Aikawa los descubrió a punto de… bueno… estar… "más cerca el uno del otro…" en uno de los ascensores de Marukawa. _

_Dúo de idiotas._

- Ah, ahora recuerdo. Onodera no paraba de repetir el nombre _Masamune_ cuando bebía, en la época en que era mi editor… Pobre diablo, diez años enamorado del mismo tipo…

- Como si amar para siempre fuese un pecado, Usagi-san – lo miró con resentimiento.

- Chibi-tan tiene razón… Tú morirás amándolo, Akihiko – los ojos violetas esta vez sí miraron con picardía a su amado, sonrojándolo. Misaki iba a intentar decir algo lo suficientemente interesante como para desviar la atención de su persona, pero, el escritor le ganó.

- Ah, cierto. E igual que usted y Asahina-san…

- O que sus padres… Han pasado por tanto, y aún ahora, con los años que tienen, aún de vez en cuando los sorprendo dándose un beso clandestino – los tres rieron – Me encantaría llegar a esa edad y seguir teniendo a este tonto a mi lado…

- Así será, Isaka-san. Se nota a kilómetros de distancia que Asahina-san lo ama y respeta por encima de todo – las palabras de Misaki lo sonrojaron. Por un instante se sintió de nuevo sentado en el piso del departamento de soltero de Asahina, escuchando su promesa de amor eterno y responsabilidad de su existencia luego de su mutua declaración… Antes de ese beso de terciopelo.

- Por cierto, ya que hablamos de ellos, ¿a qué hora llegan Asahina-chichi y su esposa? Me imagino que habrán ido a casa a contarles a sus padres que todo sigue estable – Isaka-san se puso de pie y les dio la espalda, inclinándose para acariciar las campanitas de la pequeña planta que él había entregado a Kaoru como muestra de sus deseos de recuperación.

- Yo… no he avisado a nadie, Akihiko…

- ¿Por qué? – Usagi-san se asustó al oír su voz afectada, mientras Misaki frunciendo el ceño, intentaba comprender el comportamiento de ese hombre tan infantil.

- Porque… tengo miedo a que vengan aquí… y vean que las cosas de Kaoru están en mi habitación… Que se encuentra durmiendo en mi cama… Que pregunten… la razón por la cual no hay otra habitación en este departamento… Incluso a ellos… he querido ocultarles lo nuestro – empezó a llorar todo lo vivido en esos dos días, agitándose y emitiendo unos sollozos que nunca creyeron podía él emitir. Misaki lanzó una mirada triste a Usagi-san, como pidiendo permiso y él asintió. En silencio, el joven abrazó al hombre, y el hasta entonces altivo, caprichoso y desesperantemente irresponsable amo y señor de Marukawa dejó caer su cuerpo sobre ese otro cuerpo, más pequeño que el suyo y abismalmente menos cálido para él que el de Asahina, pero que emitía la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba en esos momentos con todo su ser.

- Estoy seguro… de que cuando lo cuentes… una parte de tu sufrimiento se irá – Ryuuichirou dirigió sus hermosos ojos violetas hacia los otros tan parecidos a los suyos, sorprendido por la ausencia del usted, más que por su sugerencia – He tenido la oportunidad de verlos interactuar en tu casa. Sé… que el amor de hijo que Asahina-san le tiene a tus padres… sólo se compara con el que tú tienes por los suyos. Estoy seguro que jamás podrían dejar de amarlos, menos sabiéndolos felizmente juntos…

- Cuando nos conocimos… papá habló de nuestras futuras novias…

- Es lo esperado, sí. Pero los padres suelen rendirse ante los sueños y deseos de sus hijos. Mi padre lo hizo: Misaki ahora es un tercer miembro en el clan Usami, ¿verdad? – el joven asintió a Isaka-san, medio sonrojado. Y el hombre le sonrió y acarició su rostro antes de separarse.

- De acuerdo… El médico vendrá en media hora, ¿tienen tiempo para ayudarme a trasladarlo al hospital? – Usagi-san asintió – Gracias. Chibi-tan, perdona que dejara mi almuerzo, ahorita lo termino – se sentó una vez más junto a Kaoru y siguió comiendo, con los ojos fijos en el dueño de su existencia.

Y Misaki decidió en ese momento, que él también haría lo correcto: ya era hora de ser un verdadero hombre y exponerle sus verdaderos sentimientos a niichan. Estaba harto de seguir escondiéndose, y no deseaba que Usagi-san, quien sólo tenía ojos para él, siguiese creyendo que no lo amaba.

Tal vez, luego de hablar con niichan… podría al fin cumplir su promesa de atacarlo… Algo que él mismo, en el secreto escondite de su corazón… deseaba con tanto sentimiento.

X.X

- No era necesario que usted lo trajera hasta aquí, Isaka-sama. Yo misma podría haberlo presentado…

- Lo sé. Pero prefiero que mi querido Asahina-kun sienta el amor que sus dos padres le profesamos _– mi tutora de grado los miró entre asustada y recelosa, pensando tal vez que yo era una especie de hijo extramatrimonial de Danna-sama… ¡con otro hombre!_

- ¿Sus… padres…?

- Jajaja, lamento que no haya entendido, sensei. Asahina-kun es mi pequeño y único hijo – _papá me abrazó con todo su amor, sonrojándome. Y Danna-sama me acarició la cabeza, despeinándome – _Si estamos aquí es por…

- …que este pequeño granujita es tan inteligente como Ryuuichirou, sensei. En cuanto mi amigo me lo presentó, creí que era cuestión de estado que estudiara aquí. No tendrá queja alguna, yo ya he medido su nivel educativo, y le puedo asegurar que es incluso el de un niño de secundaria – _yo sentía que mi rostro estaba en proceso de ebullición._

- ¡Ah, eso es excelente! ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

- ¿Eh? Ah, Kaoru, sensei… Por favor, ¡ocúpese de mí con amabilidad, por favor! – _los tres rieron. Debo reconocer que en ese entonces yo era demasiado adorable… aunque no debería decirlo…_

- Bien, es hora de entrar, Kaoru-kun. Ustedes pueden esperarme en mi oficina…

- Pórtate bien, ¿sí? Y en el receso, ocúpate de cuidar de bocchan – _la profesora miró a Danna-sama y él le sonrió. Supongo que las explicaciones llegaron luego – _Procuraré terminar los trámites antes de venir a recogerte.._._

- Lo haré, papá. Cuídate mucho, por favor – _debí verme muy patético en ese momento, porque un niño de diez años, llorando, no era un espectáculo común. La profesora me dio tiempo para calmarme y papá, aguantando las lágrimas, me apretó contra su pecho. Luego, Danna-sama me secó mis mejillas y me alborotó el cabello, haciéndome reír._

- Listo. Ahora sí entremos, Asahina-kun.

_Debí imaginar que en el mundo real… ese que hasta el día del accidente papá se había negado a mostrarme, por protegerme, no sólo existían los ángeles como Danna-sama. Varios chicos de mi año y de años superiores me habían visto llorar en la puerta del salón. Y, cuando llegó el receso…_

- Vaya, vaya, con que este es el nuevo… ¿Extrañas a tu papito, Kaoru-chan, te traigo un rollo de papel higiénico o un pañuelo?

- No, por favor. Recuerda que, ¿cómo era? Ah sí, debe ir donde su _bocchan… _¿No me digas que eres de esos pervertidos, mocoso, de esos que tienen una relación con otro hombre?

- Tiene pinta de serlo, ¿no creen? A ver, niño, ¿cuántos años tiene, doce, trece? O es menor que tú…

- Permiso – _no sé cómo reuní la fuerza necesaria para irme corriendo, luego de empujar al tipo que había alzado una mano hacia mi cuello, de seguro con alguna mala intención. _

_Corrí, y corrí, llorando, odiando por primera vez a mi padre por haber hablado de esa manera tan imprudente. Pero cuando me hallaba a menos de quince metros de sus risas…_

- Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero… ¿estuvieron molestando a mi amigo.._._?

- Anda, ¿no me digas que tú eres su bocchan, Isaka-kun?

_Me detuve en seco, aterrado ante la idea de que le hicieran daño. Y regresé sobre mis pasos, sin importarme que las lágrimas fueran visibles en mi rostro._

- De esa manera me llama su padre porque es colaborador directo del mío en Marukawa… ¿Ahora resulta que las personas no son libres para elegir cómo dirigirse al resto? – _tanto ellos como yo dejamos caer nuestras mandíbulas al piso. Un niño de ocho años… ¿callando tan descaradamente a tres senpai?_ – Kaoru es mi compañero de juegos debido a ese nexo, de modo que exijo respeto para él. Si los vuelvo a ver molestándolo… ¡hablaré con el Director!

- No… no es necesario… Asahina-kun – _al fin se percataron de mi presencia_ – Eeetttooo, lamentamos nuestra insolencia.._. _

- Quien se disculpa soy yo… Yo… debí explicar que

- No tienes obligación de explicar nada.

- Ryuuichirou-sama…

- Eres mi amigo, tienes dos años más que yo y por lo tanto acabarás el colegio antes. Punto. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, te dije que te enseñaría la escuela, ¡ven! – _no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me tomaste de la mano. Lancé una mirada de disculpa a los otros tres, pero ya ellos estaban cabizbajos. _

_Conforme pasaron los días, me enteré de que eras famoso por tu insolencia y excelentes calificaciones… además de tus comentarios mordaces y tus continuas sugerencias para mejorar el nivel educativo del colegio… Día a día… me fui sintiendo por lo tanto cada vez más orgulloso, al escuchar todas tus ideas y ocurrencias… Todos te admiraban, y temían, respetaban y casi idolatraban, pese a ser una minucia… Me fui enamorado cada vez más de ti…_

_Así transcurrieron mis restantes dos años de primaria… _

X.X

- Quédense aquí, veré si puedo ingresarlo por Emergencias…

- Akihiko – la voz asombrada del profesor de Misaki los obligó a voltear. Isaka-san abrió los ojos por completo al reconocerlo – ¿Eh… Isaka Ryuuichirou-san?

- Hum… ¿Kamijou Hiroki-kun? Vaya, una agradable sorpresa – estrecharon manos, sonriéndose con simpatía – Ah, Chibi-tan, supongo que te sorprende que tengamos un amigo en común…

- Que es mi profesor de Literatura, por cierto… Sensei, buenas noches – se inclinó con respeto.

- Jum, veo que sigues soportando a este idiota… Te admiro, Takahashi… ¿Qué hacen a – sus ojos cafés se fijaron en el durmiente Kaoru, que reposaba en una camilla junto a Isaka-san, quien lo había vuelto a tomar de la mano – Acaso… ¿Qué le pasó a Asahina-san?

- Una larga historia… Hiroki, tu novio, ¿tendrá algún contacto en Emergencias?

- Su… supongo que sí, lo llamaré – sacó su celular, pero no fue necesario marcar a Nowaki.

- Hiro-san, Usami-sensei, ¿ocurre algo? – ya que sus ojos habían captado la escena desde lejos, por primera vez sus celos no se hicieron presentes.

- Nowaki, mi amigo desea ingresar a su

- Novio – la firmeza de voz alegró a Usagi-san, y a Misaki, quien sonrió afectuosamente.

- …por Emergencias, ¿tendrás algún contacto…?

- Claro que sí. ¿Vinieron con algún especialista?

- Sí, Toyokama-sensei – luego de despedirse con una inclinación, Nowaki se fue corriendo.

- Iré a ayudarle. Si sé algo vendré en el acto – Hiroki lo siguió.

_Los vi correr hacia la Sala de Emergencias y una profunda gratitud llenó mi pecho. Tener amigos como ellos, Bakahiko y Chibi-tan, es una bendición divina. _

_Sin embargo, tan pronto como sus pasos cesaron de escucharse, otros empezaron a oírse con mayor cercanía…_

_Y cuando volteé, mis ojos descubrieron a las personas que se acercaban, con lágrimas en los ojos y caras de angustia._

_Y a las dos personas que, igual de preocupadas, los seguían de cerca…_

- Usami-sama, bocchan… Recién ahora escucho su mensaje de voz, ¿cómo está – pero al mirar hacia su hijo, al dirigir sus ojos tan similares a los suyos hacia la camilla, el hombre quedó en silencio.

- Akihiko, Chibi-tan, gracias por todo. Ahora… me ocuparé yo de Kaoru… y de lo demás – _deseaba que se quedaran, pero pese a mi nerviosismo y a las ganas de huir, entendí que la explicación de esas dos manos entrelazadas sólo era de mi competencia –_ Mañana les llamaré para contarles...

- ¿Se… seguro, Isaka-san…?

- Sí – ambos, luego de inclinarse, se alejaron rumbo a Emergencias.

- Primero… asegurémonos de ingresarlo. Luego… conversaremos, Ryuuichirou.

_Papá nunca me había hablado con tanta frialdad. Y por eso, en ese momento más que en cualquier otro durante esos dos días…_

_Deseé de todo corazón un milagro…_

_Que, en ese momento… despertaras, amor…_

_Y me salvaras de su juicio. _


	4. Días de secundaria

**Días de secundaria**

- Gracias por todo, Kusama-sensei…

- No lo diga, Isaka-san. Los amigos de Hiro-san serán siempre los míos…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá quedarse? – la madre de Asahina parecía haber perdido unos diez años de vida.

- Hasta que despierte. Por favor, no se preocupe, los gastos serán cubiertos por su seguro laboral. Usami-sensei y Hiro-san se están encargando de tramitarlo todo, ya Misaki-kun corrió a Marukawa Shoten a traer los documentos necesarios.

- Dios se lo pague – Nowaki sonrió con calidez al padre del enfermo. Y luego, en silencio, salió de la sala. Todos quedaron en silencio.

- Asahina-chichi… Asahina-haha… Mamá, papá – tembló – Kaoru… estará bien ahora, ¿desean ir a la cafetería…?

- No. Deseo que te expliques, y que él esté presente – la voz y la mirada fría… tan diferente del Danna-sama que Kaoru casi idolatraba. Los ojos violetas del joven se nublaron y, tragando saliva, habló, intentando no llorar… aún – Comienza por decir cómo ocurrió esto...

- El… sábado… Kaoru se mudó a mi departamento… Tuve… que dejarlo solo, porque creé un estropicio en la oficina y no quería que luego de todo el trabajo físico que iba a hacer en nuestra casa – nadie reaccionó, por lo que continuó – tuviera que enfrentarse el lunes a un reguero de documentos… Cuando regresé, salió corriendo a recibirme, asustado, y resbaló al pisar nuestra pelotita de hule – esta vez sí reaccionaron. Parpadeando confundida, su madre le habló, sin ocultar su turbación.

- ¿Pelotita de hule…?

- _Esa _pelotita, mamá… Con la que jugábamos cuando éramos niños…

- ¿Hasta ahora la conserva, bocchan…?

- Es uno de mis tesoros, Asahina-haha… Y creo que… él… por su curiosidad… estaba revisando mi cofre de los recuerdos cuando yo lo interrumpí. Probablemente por la impresión dejó caer la pelotita y… no llegó a encontrarla…

- Siempre impulsivo…

A las palabras de Asahina-chichi les siguió un silencio semi sepulcral, roto sólo por los ligeros sonidos de la respiración de Kaoru. Pero, luego de un par de minutos, Danna-sama rompió el hielo.

- ¿Por qué recién ahora nos avisas… y tan tarde…?

- Porque temí… que en ese momento me pidieran respuestas que dada mi desesperación no tenía ánimos ni cabeza para responder…

- ¿Y ahora sí puedes…?

- No. Pero, estoy harto de esconderme – las lágrimas que pugnaban desde hacía más diez minutos por salir, empezaron a caer – Para empezar… quiero que sepas que él no me ha forzado nunca a nada. Es más: su deseo de hace diez años por dejar Marukawa se debió a mi culpa… Temiendo que pudiera dañarme con sus sentimientos, decidió alejarse de todos. Recién cuando sentí que podía perderlo para siempre… logramos hablar sobre nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y… Hoy, cumplimos diez años juntos como novios, papá, años de los cuales no me arrepiento…

_No me atreví a mirarlo… No quería ver su expresión de asco, de decepción. Pero por encima de todo, no quería que me alejara de Kaoru, no quería que lo ofendiera con algún comentario hiriente… Y con él, a las dos personas que sólo me habían tratado durante todos estos años como a su segundo hijo, protegiéndome de todo y velando por mi seguridad… Encubriéndome mis travesuras y celebrando mis pequeños éxitos._

_No quería que rompieras nuestro lazo… papá… _

_Pero tampoco deseaba herirte… más de lo que te estaba hiriendo…_

- ¿Qué esperas que te diga ahora… Ryuuichirou…?

_Sólo el sollozo de Asahina-haha hizo eco al mío…_

X.X

- Kaoru-kun… me gustas…

_Mierda…_

- Si… si te encuentras solo en estos momentos… quisiera ser tu novia…

_Mierda…_

- Sé que somos aún niños, pero… mis sentimientos son sinceros…

_Mierda… _

- Midori-chan… Yo, agradezco de todo corazón tus sentimientos, pero…

- ¿No te parezco bonita?

- Pienso que eres la más linda de sexto año…

- Entonces… ¿soy muy tonta…?

_¡MIERDA!_

- Eres sin lugar a dudas la segunda más inteligente… luego de mí, debo decir con vergüenza…

- ¿Entonces…?

- Hay… alguien a quien amo… Alguien por quien… no puedo aceptarte de la manera en que deseas…

- ¡Ah! – _sus ojos miel se llenaron de lágrimas. Y en verdad en ese instante deseé rectificarme, sólo para no verla llorar. Pero, si lo hubiera hecho, me habría arrepentido toda mi vida_ – En ese caso… entiendo… Al… al menos… ¿podrías decirme de quién se trata? – _palidecí, y me sonrojé, por intervalos, casi como un semáforo loco._

- Es…

- ¡KAORU! _– sí, este idiota que acaba de gritar casi en mi oído, iba a decir, riéndome como un imbécil. Pero Midori no solía soportar a Ryuuichirou en esa época, ni él a ella, de modo que me tragué mis palabras._

_Para no generar un incendio de repercusiones casi mundiales…_

- Isaka-kun… ¿no ves que estamos conversando?

- Poco me importa. Mi corbata… se ha desanudado y no logro recomponerla – _lanzando cuarenta improperios en su contra, en mi interior, me apresuré a anudarla nuevamente. Sentía los ojos de Midori clavados en mi rostro. Y, aunque nunca me lo comentó, supe que había descifrado mi secreto… Es que aún en ese entonces mis ojos solían mirarlo como si fuera lo más precioso de mi mundo_ – Espero que haya quedado bien…

- Le aseguro que sí, Ryuuichirou-sama. Midori-chan se lo puede decir…

- Todo lo que tú haces está bien – _pude notar la ira emanando de los ojos violetas de mi mayor tormento, al ver cómo ella me tomaba del brazo, casi posesivamente – _Kaoru-kun, ¿me acompañarías a la salida a comprar un libro?

- ¿Eh? Si.

- No, no puede – _tuve ganas de ahorcarte – _Tiene que llevarme a la biblioteca.

- Está de pasada… ¡Ah, el timbre, vamos, se nos hará tarde si no nos apuramos! – _Midori me jaló del brazo, dejándote con la palabra en la boca, ahogando tu réplica. A la salida, el afectado por tu berrinche fui yo. Únicamente yo…_

_Pero, por alguna razón que no llegué a descifrar hasta hace un mes, ella no volvió a acercarse a mí insistiendo una respuesta. Nos daba espacio, pese a seguir siendo mi mejor amiga. Y tú, parecías empezar a soportarla… Hasta ese fatídico fin de primaria…_

- ¡AH, UN AÑO MÁS COMO LOS MEJORES DEL GRADO! Kaoru-kun, ¡somos un par de genios…!

- Yo también terminé primero…

- Pero, tú no eres promoción de primaria, Isaka-kun. El próximo año entramos al nivel superior… como kohai de todos los siguientes años, pero… ¡HEMOS AVANZADO DE NIVEL! Al fin podrás tú desarrollar tu liderazgo, ya que estaremos muy ocupados como para poder asistirte…

_Miré de reojo a Ryuuichirou. Por ese entonces, había logrado casi igualarme en estatura, de modo que su rostro estaba sólo unos centímetros por debajo del mío. Tenía la vista fija en el piso, y cayó en un estado tal de mutismo, que Midori y yo nos miramos con preocupación._

- Isaka – pero _cuando ya yo iba a hablarle para preguntarle qué sucedía, su mejor amigo, Haruhiko-san, nos salió al encuentro. Y él alzó su rostro, esbozando una sonrisa voluntariamente exagerada._

- Justo a tiempo. Nos vemos en casa – _y se fue con él, dejándome el sinsabor de los celos._

_Sin embargo, en casa, se armó una hecatombe. Lejos de disfrutar de mi fiesta de graduación particular, tuve que ser testigo de la más horrible pelea entre padre e hijo…_

_Sintiéndome terriblemente culpable…_

- ¡NO QUIERO… KAORU DEBE ESPERARME DOS AÑOS PARA EMPEZAR JUNTOS LA SECUNDARIA!

- ¡¿PERO QUE TONTERÍA ES ESA? Ryuuichirou, estamos hablando de su futuro… ¡NO PUEDES FRENAR SU AVANCE POR UN ESTÚPIDO CAPRICHO INFANTIL!

- ¡NO ES UN CAPRICHO… SI EMPIEZA EL PRÓXIMO AÑO NO LO VERÉ TAN SEGUIDO! – _empezaste a llorar. Y entonces entendí que las palabras de Midori te habían herido más de lo que yo creí._

- Hijo, los estudiantes de nivel superior obviamente tienen mayores preocupaciones y responsabilidades, pero estoy seguro de que coincidirán en el receso diario…

- ¡NO QUIERO! ¡QUIERO QUE SIGA SIENDO MI SENPAI, SÓLO EL MÍO!

_Me odié por los siguientes años de vida que me quedaban. Si hubiera podido, habría retrocedido el tiempo y retrasado mi propio nacimiento. _

_Nunca creí que te hubieras aferrado tanto a mí…_

_Y ahora… que en medio de esta nebulosa escucho todo lo que has dicho…_

_Me vuelvo a sentir culpable… por no poder defenderte… en tu desesperado intento por mantenerme, una vez más, cerca de ti…_

X.X

- ¿Y bien? – _la frialdad nuevamente, esta vez cargada de ira. Busqué a tientas tu mano, pero no la hallé. Me entró un pánico terrible…_

_Pero recordé ese día…_

- _Deja de ser tan inmaduro, Ryuuichirou… ¡KAORU EMPEZARÁ SU SECUNDARIA EL AÑO QUE VIENE, ME IMPORTA MUY POCO LO QUE PIENSES O SIENTAS!_

- _¡No me puedes hacer esto, papá, he sido un buen estudiante! Si me separas de Kaoru… ¡DEJARÉ DE ESTUDIAR!_

- _¿Qué has dicho, mocoso impertinente…?_

- _Danna-sama, por favor, no lo regañe… Nada cambiará, Ryuuichirou-sama… Le juro que estaré a su lado siempre…_

_En este momento… ¿también… estás conmigo, amor…?_

_Tú también… y no sólo por mi caprichoso sentimiento… ¿deseas ser mío… y sólo mío…?_

- Que me perdonas… por matar tu legado con mi propia muerte… si decides alejarme de él – los sollozos de las dos mujeres llenaron la habitación – Que eres capaz de intentar comprender mis sentimientos… Que, principalmente… no lo culpas ni repudias… Si en esta vida alguien te ha amado como al mejor padre del mundo, debo decir con vergüenza que ha sido él – gimoteó – Yo sólo te he dado tristezas, dolores de cabeza y mucha razón para desear mi destitución en Marukawa todos estos años… Pero, él es el único por el que mi vida ha cobrado alguna utilidad y sentido… Sé… que siendo el hombre que mencionó el día en que nos conocimos… hace veintidós años… que esa fotografía que tomaste se la enseñaríamos a nuestras novias – Danna-sama relajó el rostro con asombro – te estoy hiriendo demasiado con esto, pero – alzó la vista hacia los ojos que eran tan similares a los suyos. Y gritó con todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron reunir – Yo… ¡AMO CON TODA MI ALMA A KAORU Y NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A PERDERLO!

X.X

_Años después supe… luego de nuestra primera vez… que el beso que me diste fue el primero para ti también…_

_No te creí a la primera, y supongo que lo entendiste… porque las diez novias por año que llegaste a tener una vez iniciada tu secundaria, no eran el mejor vestigio de un alma cien por ciento inocente…_

_Yo nunca acepté las propuestas que me hicieron… que igualaban en número a las tuyas…_

_Pero me tocó ser testigo de una de tus declaraciones tan… hum… ¿cómo definirlas…? Ah, claro, obviamente…_

_Carentes de romanticismo…_

- Y bien… ¿aceptas que salgamos, pese a no tener besos ni sexo de por medio?

_Granuja… quise despellejarte vivo…_

_Sin embargo, ese año que dejé el colegio… tuvimos la conversación más cercana a lo que vendría años después…_

_Nuestra casi… creo, mutua… declaración de amor…_

- ¿Editor?

- Sí. Danna-sama dice que no se necesita estudiar una carrera específica. Y como me gustan las letras más que los números, pues… Creo que aceptaré…

- Hum… Yo haré lo mismo entonces, cuando termine el colegio…

- Pero… ¿y su sueño de transformarse en escritor?

- Por algo se empieza… Y, si eres mi editor, estoy seguro de que tendré éxito – _bebiste tu cerveza sin darte cuenta de la alegría que me habías generado. Quise estrecharte entre mis brazos en ese momento – _Entonces… el próximo año ya no tendré a nadie que me ayude con la corbata… ¿me enseñas desde ahora…?

- ¿Eh…? – _nos miramos a los ojos. Y pude ver en los tuyos la misma tristeza que sentía emanando de los míos – _Claro que sí. Póngase de pie, y sígame – _te llevé hasta el baño y me coloqué tras de ti, frente al espejo. Y empecé a enseñarte – _Este de aquí se queda debajo del otro, ¿lo ve?, y luego este otro pasa por… ¿Qué tiene? – _solté tus manos, creyendo que te había apretado demasiado fuerte. Y te obligué a mirarme. Tus lágrimas me asustaron como no tienes idea – _Ryuuichirou-sama… contésteme, ¿le hice daño?

- No… Es sólo que… te voy a extrañar demasiado… Kaoru…

_Ese fue el primer adiós temporal…_

_Luego vino el de Marukawa Shoten, por culpa de mi cabezonería de no hablarte sobre mis sentimientos…_

_No… no una más, no la definitiva…_

_No cuando… desde el sábado… llevo la firme decisión en mi corazón…_

_De pedirte que me pertenezcas por entero._

X.X

- Estoy convencida de que mi hijo no quiso hacerle daño… ¡Es tan dulce, ustedes lo conocen, Okaa-sama…! Antes de dañar a bocchan se cortaría las manos…

_No…_

- Lo sé, pero esto es…

_No…_

- Esto… es sólo culpa de Kaoru, Danna-sama… Por favor, no se moleste con bocchan, yo mismo hablaré con mi hijo cuando despierte y lo haré entrar en razón.

_¡NO…!_

- Concuerdo en que será lo mejor, Asahina-san… Esta es

- ¡NO ME ALEJES DE KAORU… TE LO SUPLICO!

- …la peor humillación a la que este engreído me ha podido exponer…

_Kaoru… despierta…_

- Pa… papá…

_Kaoru… ayúdame…_

- Diez años de relación… diez años de mentiras…

_Kaoru… no me dejes solo con esto…_

- No quise herirlos… a ninguno…

_Amor… ¡TE NECESITO!_

- Danna-sama… por favor, no se enfade con bocchan… El único culpable de seguro ha sido Kaoru por su permanente tendencia a tratarlo como lo más preciado para él… Sólo… han confundido sus sentimientos… Sólo eso… Lo obligaré a salir del departamento y luego saldremos de la casa…

_Lo más preciado para ti… _

_Lo que más has protegido…_

_Lo que más dolor te ha causado desde tus diez años…_

_En efecto… te he dado tristezas…_

_Pero… también momentos hermosos, ¿verdad?_

_Fuiste el único al que le dije que quería ser escritor…_

_Fuiste el primero en saber que había decidido ser editor, hasta que te convirtieras en mi guía…_

_Fuiste el primero que celebró conmigo mi ingreso a la Universidad…_

_Fuiste la única persona en la que gasté un regalo, luego de recorrerme toda la ciudad en busca de los chocolates más finos…_

_Fuiste… mi primer beso y mi primera vez…_

_Eres… la única persona a la que he amado y amaré toda mi vida…_

- Si me vas a separar de Kaoru… es mejor que me mates en este momento, papá… ¡PORQUE SOY CAPAZ DE RAPTARLO ANTES DE QUE SIQUIERA LO INTENTES!

- ¿Raptarlo? Idiota… encima quieres hacerme culpable de tamaña atrocidad – algo en su voz despertó la esperanza que empezaba a morir – Pequeño granuja… ¿tienes idea de cómo me siento al haberte generado toda esta angustia…?

_¿Eh?_

- Años de años… papá por aquí, _Danna-sama_ por allá… Tu… muy elegante y atrevido… _"Quiero que Asahina regrese a ser mi Secretario, ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO, PADRE!"_, en medio de esa reunión de Directorio…luego de sorprenderme gratamente con tu pedido de estar a la cabeza de la Editorial… ¿Tan poco… confían en mí… en sus madres… o en Asahina-chichi?

- Papá… – _los sollozos de mamá y Asahina-haha se transformaron en risas y casi aplausos, mientras Asahina-chichi ocultaba su rostro con sus manos. De seguro llorando de felicidad al saber que su razón de vivir no perdería a la suya… Que no me perderías a mí._

- Si me juras que me darán un nieto, de la manera en que elijan, yo – _nunca te di un abrazo como este antes, ni siquiera de niño, ¿verdad, papá? Supongo que por eso, por primera vez en toda mi vida, te vi llorar de alegría, al sentirte amado por este caprichoso hombre de mirada tan violeta como la tuya. Por este hombre que al fin podía ser cien por ciento feliz – _Sólo puedo bendecirte… hijo…

- ¿Papá… por qué estás llorando…?

_Tu voz calló todos los sollozos, todas las risas… Creo que… fue como si Kami-sama mismo nos hubiera obligado a guardar silencio… _

_Yo… sólo atiné a desprenderme de esos brazos que me sostuvieron desde el primer día en que abrí mis ojos al mundo…_

_Y, sin importarme lo que pudieran decirnos…_

_Me refugié en los tuyos, besándote con desesperación…_

_Sabiendo… que a partir de ahora y para siempre…_

_Ya no tendríamos razón alguna para seguir ocultando nuestros sentimientos._


	5. Días de trabajo

**Días de trabajo**

- Abre la boca...

- No me gustan los dulces…

- Me importa muy poco. Sensei dijo que si no la comes podría bajarte la presión.

- Pero

- Asahina, o abres la boca o te hago tragar toda la gelatina de una sola vez… ¡con todo y dulcera!

El pobre bello durmiente lo miró, con miedo, y luego abrió la boca sin protestar. Sonriendo triunfalmente, Isaka-san le hizo comer hasta el último bocado. Y luego, con gentileza, limpió sus labios con la servilleta de tela.

- Sabes… si me la hubieras dado intercalándola con besitos me la habría tomado con mayor rapidez… – logró ponerlo nervioso y sonrojado.

- Las personas que preocupan a sus seres queridos hasta las lágrimas no merecen ese privilegio de mi parte…

- Hum… ¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo has hecho con otra persona que sí se lo mereció…?

- Cla… ¡CLARO QUE NO, IMBÉCIL!

- Hum, seguro fue ese senpai tuyo de Marukawa… Siempre te ibas a almorzar con él cuando yo tenía reuniones…

- Pero… ¡¿qué tonterías dices…?

- Hum, sí, recuerdo la ocasión en que ambos regresaron con los labios manchados de rojo – el pobre Ryuuichirou iba adquiriendo poco a poco la misma coloración de la ahora extinta gelatina – Dijiste que habían comido una paleta, pero… olías a fresa… Como yo en estos momentos…

- ¡AH, ESTO ES EL COLMO, ME VOY!

Y en efecto lo intentó. Pero su mano fue jalada hacia atrás y cayó con todo su peso al costado de su recién resucitado novio, quien lo besó seductoramente luego de lanzarle una de esas miradas que, pese a no ser sensuales, sino mas bien tiernas, lograban estremecerlo.

- No sabes cuánto estaba deseando hacer esto…

- De… déjame, sensei puede volver…

- Tiene órdenes estrictas de Danna-sama de regresar cada tres horas, ¿recuerdas…?

- Pero… hay enferme – volvió a besarlo, pero no intentó ir más allá. Cuando se separaron, besó su frente – Kaoru, basta...

- Las enfermeras tocan antes de entrar. E ingresan cuando el enfermo o su familiar lo autoriza… Además, no pienso hacerte el amor en el hospital, no te ilusiones…

- ¡¿Qué demonios?

- Tendrás que esperar hasta que regresemos a casa y me encuentre completamente estable… ¿Podrás aguantar?

- A ti realmente te afectó estar tanto tiempo dormido…

- Claro que no, sabes que es cierto. Después de todo… es por tu culpa que casi estuviese en coma… Si no me hubieras cargado… siendo tan debilucho…

- ¡Esto es increíble…! – le dio un golpecito entre juguetón y de fastidio en la mejilla derecha, intentando, en vano, mostrarse ofendido.

- ¡Hey, no seas tosco…! Además – lo abrazó – necesito tenerte así un ratito más, te extrañé mucho…

- Jum. Yo, por el contrario, estuve feliz sin ti – rieron.

- No quiero presumir, pero… sé que no es cierto…

- Vanidoso…

- Puede ser… Me duele la cabeza… y mi espalda… En general todo mi cuerpo…

- Llamaré al doctor, entonces – sonriendo divertido por su actitud infantil, empezó a acariciar sus cabellos.

- No… Quiero que me cuides tú… Recuerda que eres mi novio y yo estoy muy enfermo… estuve casi a punto de morir… podría agravarme de un momento a otro si no me engríes…

- De un tiempo a esta parte te has vuelto demasiado descarado, ¿sabías…?

- La culpa la tienes tú. Con todo lo que le dijiste a nuestros padres, ¿cómo no podría sentirme amado? – los ojos violetas se enternecieron.

- Desearía poder asesinarte…

- ¿Eh?

- Todo este tiempo estuviste bien… Y yo preocupándome, creyendo que estabas en coma por mi acto imprudente…

- Lamento haberte ocasionado tantos inconvenientes, pero era como estarlo… – Isaka-san lo incorporó. De pronto se había puesto muy pálido, y tembloroso – Yo… quería despertar, pero no podía. Tenía mucho miedo… a irme sin decirte que te amo…

Sus ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas, conmoviendo a los violetas. Acariciando su rostro, Ryuuichirou lo ayudó a echarse por completo y se sentó al borde de la cama, tomándolo de la mano.

- Fue sólo un shock por el golpe, ya nos lo explicó sensei. De modo que ni tú ni yo somos los culpables… aunque tengo un tema pendiente contigo, Kaoru…

- ¿Cuál...?

- Ya hablaremos luego… Y, respecto a lo último, me lo dices cada cinco minutos, ¿cómo podría no saberlo?

- Una cosa es que lo sepas, Ryuuichirou-sa – colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo.

- No. No más el _sama_, ¿quieres? Ya eres oficialmente mi pareja, no quiero que me sigas tratando como si yo fuera tu Jefe.

- Lo eres, en la Editorial…

- En la Editorial, en el día a día nuestra relación es diferente – juguetearon con sus manos entrelazadas – Adivina qué…

- ¿Qué? – rió divertido al observar su expresión traviesa.

- Papá… me pidió hablar a solas mientras el doctor te revisaba… Y… me ofreció los pasajes para nuestra Luna de Miel… ¿A dónde iremos?

- ¿Luna de Miel?

- Obviamente. Ahora que nuestros padres lo saben, nosotros podremos casarnos. He estado pensando que podríamos aprovechar el siguiente fin de año, falta aún mucho, pero lo podríamos organizar todo correctamente e incluso los chicos de Esmeralda y Publicidad podrían acompañarnos. Incluso Akihiko y Chibi-tan, ¿qué te parece?

- No quiero casarme contigo.

Así de categórico, así de… casi indiferente y desdeñoso.

Kaoru se encargó de dejarle la mente en blanco.

Pero cuando ya Isaka iba a empezar a refutar…

- Pero… ¿por

La puerta fue golpeada dos veces… Y el asentimiento de Asahina permitió que la enfermera interrumpiese la súplica, y la posible explicación.

_¿"No quiero casarme contigo…"?_

_Kaoru… ¿qué mal he hecho para que ya no me ames…?_

_¿O… para que no me ames lo suficiente…?_

X.X

- Ufff… por enésima vez, Ryuuichirou… No puedes editar a los autores más importantes porque recién estás empezando…

- ¡TENGO TALENTO… KAORU LO DIJO EN CASA… ÉL ME LO DIJO!

- Ryuuichirou-sama, yo…

- ¿Eh?

- Lo… lo que ocurre es que…

- ¿Me mentiste… es eso…?

_Mentirle…_

_Nunca lo haría._

_Pero… ciertamente tampoco se puede ser cien por ciento honesto con la persona que amas… por los mismos sentimientos que te unen a ella… o a él…_

"¿Mi amor… me veo muy vieja con estas gafas…?

No, mi vida, pero el color azul te vendría mejor…"

"¿Piensas que este vestido combina con mi cartera…?

Sí, corazón, pero tal vez el dorado sea más conveniente…"

_"Kaoru… yo habría borrado esta parte y esta otra para que el libro fuese un éxito…_

_Ciertamente, Ryuuichirou-sama… Tiene usted toda la razón, pero si lo hiciéramos le quitaríamos su único aspecto cómico, y el humor también es importante…"_

_Debí suponer que él tomaría como información verdadera y válida sólo la primera parte… Hasta el _"…Tiene usted toda la razón…".

- No le mentí, pero tampoco le dije que usted fuese un editor con talento… En realidad – _tragué saliva_ – considero que fue suerte de principiante…

_Suerte de principiante…_

_En ese entonces habían momentos en los que me comportaba como un suicida, me imagino que era el efecto colateral de ese casi _familicidio_…_

- Ah… ya veo… – _toda tu energía se desvaneció, e incluso Danna-sama me miró con reproche. Me odié, pero mentirte era la única manera de lograr que te esforzaras, y no que, por el simple hecho de tener una intuición asombrosa, creyeras que podías ir de frente a la cima – _Yo… empezaré como se debe, papá… Lamento haberme portado así…

- Descuida, hijo.

- Po… podemos compartir mis autores hasta que usted se adapte, Ryuuichirou-sama…

- Como quieras… Al final de cuentas _siempre_ serás mi _senpai_, ¿no?

_Esa respuesta estaba cargada de resentimiento… y decepción._

_Los siguientes días fueron un martirio. Me hablabas a medias, sin mirarme a los ojos. En casa, la situación mejoraba levemente porque te veías obligado a interactuar conmigo por nuestros padres, a la hora de la cena…_

_Yo deseaba decirte la causa de mi actitud… pero preferí callar, preferí que me odiaras y que en base a ese resentimiento fueses progresando al tomarlo como un reto._

_Lo lograste. Avanzabas solo, y con mi supervisión. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya tenías probablemente el doble de experiencia que yo había tenido en la misma cantidad de meses trabajando en Marukawa. Y por ello, el escritor que se hallaba en la parte más baja de los cinco tops de nuestro Departamento, pidió por sí mismo que fueses su editor._

_Y por ello, Danna-sama habló conmigo…_

- Ah, yo que había estado dichoso por el crecimiento de Raiko-sensei… Lo perdimos,  
>Kaoru-kun – <em>ese fue su saludo. Yo cerré la puerta de su despacho, y me senté, asustado por su expresión desolada – <em>Ha solicitado a Ryuuichi… Me temo que en menos de un mes disolverá el contrato…

- ¿Por qué lo dice, Danna-sama?

- ¿No te parece obvio…? ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo como eso? Es obvio que ya no desea tratos con nosotros y por eso ha solicitado semejante disparate… Mi hijo tiene seis meses laborando aquí, y aunque ha hecho grandes progresos, dudo que

- Yo estoy convencido de que lo hará bien.

_Danna-sama me miró con la boca abierta. Y luego se puso aún más serio que antes._

- Yo… tenía pensado asignarlo a Katekita… Después de ti es el mejor en Literatura…

- Estoy seguro de que Katekita-san cosechará éxitos con cualquier autor. Dele por favor la oportunidad a Ryuuichirou-sama de demostrarle su talento…

- Hum – _se estiró cuan largo era contra su sillón, y me miró fijamente – _Kaoru… ¿tanto así confías en ese impertinente? – _me sonrojé por completo. Y pude ver que sus cejas se arqueaban con sorpresa. Pero, cuando ya empezaba a inventarme una excusa para ese comportamiento involuntario, volvió a hablar – _En ese caso, haré lo que me dices… Pero, será la primera novela que ustedes dos publiquen juntos. Así es que lo tomaré como referencia para la renovación de sus contratos…

_Debí darme cuenta… de que acababa de descubrir mi secreto…_

X.X

- Algún día… te haré pagar por asustarnos tanto…

- Papá, lo lamento, pero… no fue voluntario…

- Insolente, me recuerdas cada que puedes mi error, ¿eh?

Empezaron a reír. Hacía mucho que el hablar sobre el accidente era un motivo de felicidad… que les permitía celebrar su vida. Danna-sama estaba también en la habitación, comiendo la deliciosa sandía que las dos madres habían llevado, y compartió ese momento de íntima complicidad entre padre e hijo.

Isaka-san entró a la habitación, pero lejos de mirarlo, como hubiera hecho hacía un día, con ojos enamorados, fijó sus ojos en Asahina-chichi, y caminó directamente hacia él. Su padre lo miró medio confundido, y buscó alguna señal aclaratoria en el rostro de Asahina. Pero, él lucía tan desconcertado como los otros dos. Asustado y miedoso, en la misma medida.

- Asahina-haha me pidió que le dijera que esta noche se quedaría con Kaoru. De modo que usted y papá pueden ir a descansar, llevan aquí más de doce horas, pueden enfermar.

- ¿Quién lo dice? Bocchan, yo no lo he visto comer desde la revisión de anoche – Asahina palideció.

- ¿No has comido?

- Estuve comiendo de todo un poco, no necesito embutirme muchas cosas para estar satisfecho – sonrió. Pero Kaoru lo conocía muy bien: estaba fingiendo – Bueno, me voy retirando. Akihiko me pidió que vaya a revisar su manuscrito – se acercó a la cama, y sin dejar de hablar, besó su frente – Probablemente lo tiene avanzado en un uno por ciento, así es que ayudaré a Aikawa a torturarlo…

- Te llevaré en el auto.

- No, papá. Quédense hasta que finalice la hora de las visitas, te llamaré para saber si se necesita algo para mañana…

- Lo acompaño a que tome un taxi – el padre de Asahina se puso de pie y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Y salieron, sin volver a mirar atrás. El silencio se hizo presente.

- Creo… que no debimos quedarnos tanto tiempo. Me imagino que deseaban conversar... Lo lamento, Kaoru.

- No, no hay problema. Ha perdido muchos días de trabajo por mi culpa – apretó la colcha – Mañana… podré irme, ¿cierto?

- Tal parece… Supongo que por eso Ryuuichirou le pidió a su madre y a Asahina-sama alistar tu antigua habitación – los ojos cafés mostraron toda su angustia y terror – Sí, yo también me sorprendí… ¿Sabes? No reconozco a mi hijo – Asahina sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta – De ese mocoso irresponsable y mimado no queda nada… Sólo un hombre con todas sus letras. Me dijo… que no es necesario comprar los pasajes… ¿ya lo habías previsto… qué lugar elegiste…?

- Yo… Danna-sama…

- Te conozco desde tus diez años… Pero a él desde antes incluso de que se formara… Mi hijo… sólo expone sus sentimientos cuando está plenamente convencido de algo… En cambio tú… serías capaz de sacarte una o ambas manos antes de hacer algo que él no quiere… Tú vives solamente para hacerlo feliz. De modo que… esta vez… No te entiendo, Asahina Kaoru...

Dejando fluir sus lágrimas, sólo atinó a sollozar. Y a guardar silencio.

X.X

Era la última noche en el hospital… Probablemente, Isaka-san ya habría solucionado todos sus pendientes… Si lo hubiera querido, habría pagado para hacerse ingresar a esa habitación… Y, sin miramientos, sin pedir permiso, se habría metido bajo las cobijas, apretándose contra él. Sin pedir nada, como cuando llegaba cada viernes y ambos terminaban tan cansados, que con las justas lograban llegar gateando a su lado respectivo de la cama… estrechándose mutuamente un segundo antes de quedarse dormidos.

Pero… en cambio… se encontraba solo, en esa habitación tenuemente iluminada en celeste. Con esa pequeña aguja que le suministraba, aunque pensaba que innecesariamente, suero, para evitar alguna descompensación. Sabía que si accionaba el timbre, una enfermera iría a hacerle compañía. E incluso suponía, que si se hubiera tratado de otro hombre… tal vez esa compañía habría implicado algo más que unas horas de charla insulsa…

Sin embargo… él era Asahina Kaoru. La versión crecida de ese pequeño lleno de vendajes y heridas, que se había enterado casi sin querer que su propio padre, en un arranque de desesperación, había intentado arrebatarle aquello que era solamente suyo… El niño que ingresó a la mejor escuela de Japón, a continuar sus estudios, y se convirtió en el mejor alumno de su grado… El niño de secundaria que se graduó con honores… El editor más experimentado de Literatura en Marukawa Shoten, que al ser asignado al último de los mejores cinco escritores, había sentido que su vida corría un serio peligro…

No. No por un nuevo accidente…

- _Katekita-san, debo viajar de urgencia a atender un pendiente… ¿podría por favor sustituirme?_

- _Por supuesto, Asahina. Creo que tenías una reunión con Raiko-sensei, ¿cierto?_

- _Así es. Ryuuichirou-sama y yo debíamos enseñarle las correcciones. Pero mi autora asignada está delicada de salud y debo ir a visitarla._

- _No hay problema. Isaka-kun y yo nos las arreglaremos, ve con cuidado._

Ve con cuidado…

Debería haberlo previsto, pero estaba tan atado a él… que no temía que fueran a sustituirlo.

Hasta el día siguiente…

- _¡JAJAJA, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESO FUE GRACIOSÍSIMO!_

- _¡TE LO DIJE, EL POBRE ESTABA MEDIO MAREADO, SIN LUGAR A DUDAS NI SE ENTERÓ CUANDO NOS FUIMOS! Ah, Asahina, qué bueno verte. Ayer nos fue estupendo…_

Recordaba la mirada de culpabilidad que colmó esos ojos violetas, la misma que combinó con el rubor que se extendió por esas mejillas juveniles que tantas veces había deseado poder acariciar. Y en ese momento, al ver cómo el editor de mayor experiencia pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros, le entró una angustia terrible.

- _Me pareció escuchar… que Raiko-sensei estuvo indispuesto…_

- _Ah, sí. Lo llevamos a celebrar su exitoso fin de capítulo. Estaba feliz, ¿verdad, Ryuuichi-kun?_

Tanto Isaka como Asahina palidecieron, y se miraron a los ojos. El que lo llamara de esa manera, era como marcar territorio… en campo enemigo.

- _No deberían haberlo hecho… Ryuuichirou-sama, ¿aceptó nuestros cambios…?_

- _Pues, él…_

- _Ah, esos cambios la volvían demasiado aburrida. Le autoricé mantenerlo según lo acotado inicialmente. En fin, estoy realmente cansado. Me voy a casa. Mañana, espero podamos tomarnos unas copas, Ryuuichi. Quiero conocerte más, estoy pensando seriamente en solicitarle a Isaka-san que te convierta en mi kohai. Pienso que, junto a Asahina… no estás desarrollando plenamente tu talento innato, estoy seguro de que involuntariamente te está opacando… Nos vemos._

_En ese momento… quise morirme…_

_Tus ojos violetas se habían abierto por completo al oírle hablar de tu talento…_

_Cualquier cosa que yo podría haber mencionado… habría sonado a un capricho, a un berrinche…_

_A la súplica desesperada de un hombre celoso…_

- Vaya… Creo… que he mejorado… Si Katekita-san piensa que tengo talento innato… debe ser cierto…

- Ryuuichirou-sama… yo

- Perdona que consintiera en ir a beber, pero, fue sensei quien nos invitó. Y ya que el senpai presente aceptó, pues, sólo me quedó seguirle la corriente…

- No… no importa, yo hablaré luego con sensei y le pediré disculpas…

- ¿Disculpas? Te puedo asegurar que se divirtió tanto como nosotros, ¡no dejábamos de reír! Nunca me había divertido tanto como ayer, usualmente yo – _callaste, al darte cuenta de que ibas a decir algo que iba a sonar a que conmigo siempre estabas aburrido. Me dolió, mucho, demasiado. Quise atraparte entre mis brazos y besarte a la fuerza para hacerte entender que te amaba. La angustia en mi pecho crecía cada vez con más intensidad, tanto que pensé que iba a desmayarme – _Bu… bueno… Mañana tenemos reunión con sensei, le dije que volvías hoy en la noche.

- De… de acuerdo… Vayamos a casa, traje el coche…

- Prefiero caminar… Hace mucho que no estiro las piernas…

- Entonces lo acompañaré. Es muy tarde.

- No es necesario… Quiero ir a la librería, luego tomaré un taxi.

- Ryuuichirou-sama… Lo acompaño, puede ocurrirle algo…

- No es necesario que me sigas a todas partes. Ya tienes mucho con ser mi Secretario personal en casa y mi senpai en Marukawa… Quiero ir solo – _intentaste irte pero yo te tomé de la mano. En ese momento… temí que fuera el final… No sabes lo mucho que me aterró la idea de perderte._

- Por favor, déjeme ir con usted. No molestaré…

- Quien parece molestarte soy yo. Tanto que necesitas mentirme para no herir mis sentimientos – _oí un sollozo. No podía ver tu rostro, pero sabía que estabas llorando – _Katekita-san… me ha ignorado todo este tiempo por ser el nuevo… Pero, en un solo día supo reconocer que tengo talento… Él no piensa que tengo suerte de principiante…

- ¡Yo tampoco lo pienso!

- ¡¿Ah sí?, eso no fue lo que dijiste ese día!

- ¡No quería que se durmiera en sus laureles!

- ¿Dormirme en mis laureles? ¡SIEMPRE HE DADO TODO DE MÍ, PUEDO SER CAPRICHOSO PERO SIEMPRE ME ESFUERZO!

- ¡LO SÉ! ¡POR ESO TUVE MIEDO A QUE NO ME NECESITARA MÁS! Si lo asignaban a un autor de renombre… ¡YO YA NO IBA A PODER SER SU SENPAI!

_Me puse a llorar, mostrando mi lado más patético... Es la única vez que he llorado ante ti, antes de nuestra relación. Era mi angustia manifestándose… el terror a que Katekita me alejara de ti… que te alejara de mí…_

_Abrí varias veces la boca para decirte _"Te amo"_. Pero la cerré tantas veces como fueron necesarias para no exponerme a un rechazo…_

_Sí, Ryuuichirou, fui cobarde… Debido a lo mucho que te amo, me da terror perderte…_

- De modo que me mentiste… y a papá… ¿para seguir siendo mi senpai…?

- Sí…

- Idiota… – _alcé la vista hacia ti y me sorprendí al verte sonrojado_ – Yo… yo no quiero otro senpai que no seas tú… Eres el único que me tiene paciencia… y con el que aprendo algo nuevo cada día… Katekita-san no me dejó hablar en toda la noche, y no atendió a mi deseo de modificar el manuscrito, pese a que le dije que tú y yo estábamos de acuerdo con la idea de cambiarlo… Me divertí mucho, sí, pero hubiera preferido ir contigo… Se pusieron a cantar, y ya sabes que sólo lo hago los sábados… cuando compramos sake y competimos en tu habitación… No me sentí a gusto… porque estaba modificando la costumbre que me gusta tanto compartir contigo…

_Compartir… Divertirnos… Estar juntos sobre nuestra cama, la de ese entonces que era mía y las de ahora que son de ambos… _

_Reír, cantar, llorar… _

_Todas esas cosas asociadas a tu petición…_

_En verdad, amor, no quiero casarme contigo…_

_Sólo que… aún no entiendes la razón… y yo no encuentro la manera de decírtela…_


	6. Días de sonrisas

**Y llegó el final...**

**Amé escribir sobre ellos... porque los adoro, es la verdad.**

**He leído todos sus reviews, me alegra que les encantara esta historia.**

**Me quedo con un sabor agradable en la boca, como se dice, aunque creo que es probable no lleguemos a entender al 100% las razones de Kaoru para no desear casarse...**

**Sin embargo... espero que el final les guste (pese a ser la primera vez que...).**

**Jajaja, mejor léanlo!**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Días de sonrisas<strong>

- Aquí lo tienes, puedes destaparte los ojos… ¿Te gusta?

- ¡AH!

Por obvias razones, Asahina amaba las tonalidades violetas y moradas. Siempre comía moras, o uvas negras, compraba vino tinto o borgoña, o se dedicaba a mirar a los ojos a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, mientras este le hablaba.

Por ello, cuando entró a la habitación que Ryuuichirou había arreglado para él, en la mansión Isaka, sintió que recuperaba los años perdidos durante todo el torbellino de recuerdos que había vuelto a revivir durante su sueño…

Sin embargo, el que el causante de su alegría estuviera ausente, pareció restarle importancia a la sorpresa.

- Mucho, Okaa-sama. Es realmente precioso. Todos los tonos combinan armónicamente…

- Ryuuichi los escogió todos antes de viajar a Osaka – se tambaleó al oírla – Kaoru, ¿estás bien?

- Sí… ¿Cómo que a Osaka?

- ¿Recuerdas a Katekita? Llegó a Japón ayer – el pobre palideció – Estuvieron en Marukawa toooda la tarde, y se enteraron de que había un festival de manga en Osaka. Como tú estabas convaleciente, decidió ir solo. Espero que no te moleste… – cuando se lo proponía, Danna-sama podía ser verdaderamente cruel.

- Por… por… por supu

- ¡REGRESÉ! Ah, ya estás aquí, ¿todo fue bien? – Ryuuichirou entró casi empujando a los Asahina y lo abrazó con fuerza, ignorando su expresión acusadora – Te cuento que he decidido dar un paso importante en mi futuro… ¡ESTUDIARÉ UNA MAESTRÍA EN OSAKA! – los otros cuatro aplaudieron, pero Asahina no. Todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones se le fue al escucharlo – Papá, ¿te parece si hoy vamos a almorzar a un restaurante…?

- Sí, me parece excelente. Creo que lo mejor será que nosotros nos vayamos primero y busquemos uno adecuado para Kaoru, recuerda que le han prohibido algunos alimentos… Vengan cuando terminen de instalar a Kaoru – los dejaron solos, luego de besarlos a los dos en las mejillas.

Ninguno habló en ese momento, ni tampoco tentó un acercamiento. En otras circunstancias, el impulsivo joven de los ojos violetas lo habría jalado de la corbata o camisa, y le habría robado un beso, iniciando un momento cargado de ternura, de esos que transformaban a Asahina en un hombre abismalmente diferente…

Sin posibilidades de razonar coherentemente ante la idea de que se iría a Osaka sin él, Kaoru no encontró las palabras correctas para solicitar una explicación. Por su parte, Ryuuichirou lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, de manera extraña, medio avergonzada, y luego empezó a desempacar sus cosas, sacándolas de la maleta.

- Tuve que doblarlos rápidamente antes de viajar, de modo que perdonarás que se hayan arrugado un poco…

- No me importa… ¿Por qué me enviaste aquí…? Hace mucho que ya no vivo con tus padres ni los míos…

- Quería… que estuvieras rodeado de seres queridos… Yo, muchas veces llego más tarde de lo usual, debido a Akihiko. Y, si lo que ha ocurrido tiene consecuencias a futuro… Necesito saber que estás protegido para no preocuparme demasiado.

- ¿Es sólo por eso…? – suplicó.

- Por eso… Y porque ya había estado evaluando lo de estudiar en provincia.

- ¿Evaluando…?

- Ajá. Kaoru – se detuvo. Y lo encaró, sonriéndole con melancolía – Yo… realmente quería compartir mi vida contigo… Realmente quería vivir una ceremonia llena de flores y rituales especiales y románticos…

_¿Cómo que querías… por qué en pasado…?_

- Me imaginaba de tu brazo, y, también, cargado por ti, ingresando a una habitación de hotel de diez estrellas… Cuando papá me mencionó lo de la Luna de Miel, me ilusioné tanto, que le pedí que los comprara para Italia, país que sé se parece a ti por su romanticismo… Pero… al enterarme de que no quieres casarte conmigo… entendí que hay cosas que tú has visto en mí que hacen que yo no sea el candidato perfecto…

- ¿Qué? – _mi pecho empezó a dolerme._

- Por eso… he decidido igualarte… Ayer, hablando con Katekita-san, y enterándome de que estuvo todo este tiempo enamorado de mi – _casi me dio un infarto_ – me di cuenta de que ninguno ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas… de elegir… Yo, me apropié de tu existencia desde tus diez años… Te até a mí, irresponsable y egoístamente… Por eso, he decidido irme – lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, llorando – He decidido que lo mejor – pero no pudo continuar.

Asahina lo empezó a besar con desesperación, con anhelo, llorando y sollozando con intensidad, asustándolo.

- Asahi… na… cál… ¿Qué t… te… pas… a… qué te… duel…e?

- Tú…

- ¿Yo qué? ¡Llamaré a papá, te tengo que llevar al hospital nuevamente…!

- Tú me dueles… – su llanto se hizo más intenso – Tú me dueles… diciendo todo esto como si desearas alejarte de mi… Acaso… ¿has aceptado a Katekita, ya no me amas…?

- Asahi

- ¿Es porque abrí tu cajón de los libros que editamos…?

- Claro qu

- ¿O porque estuve a punto de perder uno de tus recuerdos…? Yo sólo quería ver lo que atesorabas en físico… porque es lo mismo que yo atesoro en mi corazón… Ryuuichirou… te amo… No me dejes, por favor…

_Asahina nunca lloraba de esa manera. Sólo una vez lo había hecho ante mí. Yo creía, que luego de lo que vivió cuando era niño, había decidido no volver a sufrir… Pero, cuando lo vi de esa manera, mi corazón, lejos de sufrir, se llenó de una inmensa alegría..._

_Porque entendí que nada había cambiado, pese a su negativa de un futuro en común._

- ¿Crees… que te dejaría de amar, que te cambiaría por ese perfecto idiota? Para que te enteres, le volteé la cara de un solo puñetazo cuando se me declaró… Ven – lo jaló al baño. Lavó su rostro y luego lo llevó a la cama, donde lo sentó, arrodillándose frente a él. Asahina aún sollozaba y no lo miraba a los ojos – Te estoy diciendo que quiero igualarte. Es decir, quiero ser alguien que te merezca…

- ¿Cuándo he dicho lo contrario…?

- Nunca. Pero es algo que uno llega a sentir cuando le caen los treinta y empiezan a pasarse de largo... Además, no me voy a ir solo…

- Claro, Katekita va contigo, ¿no? – ladeó la cara con fastidio.

- Si él va o no será su decisión… Yo iré con mi novio – Asahina lo miró con resentimiento – a no ser que ahora él tampoco quiera hacer el amor conmigo – el pobre se puso a toser.

- ¿Cómo podría no querer…?

- Entonces quita esa cara. Mira que aún sigues en falta: aún no hemos hablado sobre tu intromisión a mi privacidad…

- Y… yo…

- Kaoru. Explícame la razón para tu negativa…

- Yo…

- Si lo haces… te enseñaré el tesoro que no llegaste a ver…

- ¿Hay otro? – parpadeó, turbado por su expresión burlona, y evidentemente picado por la curiosidad.

- Quizás… Lo vas a descubrir cuando te expliques y yo considere que tu justificación es medianamente aceptable… Vamos, dímelo… – lo abrazó con la misma delicadeza con la que Asahina lo había sostenido el día en que hablaron sobre sus sentimientos mutuos – No estoy molesto… Es sólo que… se me ocurren muchas razones, algunas dolorosas y otras exasperantes… Quiero saber la verdadera… Tú no eres cobarde, y siendo mayor por dos años deberías hablar y decirme todo lo que te molesta, ¿no crees?

- Tú nunca me molestas…

- Reniegas casi la mitad del día…

- Es porque soy muy perfeccionista…

- Meticuloso… Obviamente tiene que molestarte un tipo descuidado como yo…

- No eres descuidado, es sólo que no terminas de ordenarte…

- ¿Nuevamente con verdades a medias…?

- Ufff… De acuerdo, tú ganas – se separó. Y ambas miradas se conectaron – No me quiero casar contigo… porque no puedo hacerlo…

_No pude evitar parpadear, aturdido por semejante estupidez. Pero cuando mi cerebro empezó a procesar los mil y un motivos de ese comentario… Fui enfureciéndome… cuando mi cerebro se concentró en la única que me pareció terriblemente posible._

- Ah… entonces… eso quiere decir… ¿QUÉ YA ESTÁS CASADO? – su grito hizo que el otro diera un saltito en su lugar – Ja, y yo creyendo que estabas completamente libre… ¿Cuándo fue, en ese tour que te ganaste y al que no pude ir por entregar un manuscrito…?

- Ryuuichirou-sa

- ¡CÁLLATE! Desgraciado – empezó a llorar y se alejó, corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – logró bloquear la puerta – Ryuuichirou, no te voy a dejar salir hasta que me escuches…

- No me tutees, ¡YA NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS, AHORA SOY TU JEFE SOLAMENTE!

- Claro que estamos juntos, no pienso terminar contigo nunca. Y te voy a tutear todo lo que quiera, me diste permiso, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡NO, NO LO RECUERDO! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEJES IR!

- No quiero ni puedo casarme contigo por una razón muy importante… No lo necesito, porque ya me siento casado contigo – Ryuuichirou dejó de sollozar, y no pudo evitar mostrar su incomprensión, abriendo la boca por completo – Trabajamos juntos, vivimos juntos, dormimos juntos. Desde que somos niños hemos sido inseparables, pero no porque me hayas atado a ti, sino porque yo deseaba estar contigo. Me enamoré de ti, mejor dicho, me terminé de enamorar cuando me regalaste la amadokoro, y ciertamente pensaba amarte hasta el final de mis días pese a cortar todo vínculo contigo y con tu familia, al creer que nunca me verías como a tu amor. Desde que nos declaramos mutuamente, me he sentido completo con el simple hecho de tener la oportunidad de ver tu rostro todas las mañanas al despertar… y abrazarte todos los días antes de dormirme. No me he casado, y menos con una mujer, creo que ya te dicho que nunca me han gustado, ni tampoco me han interesado otros hombres. Sólo me interesas tú. Tal vez, no puedas entenderlo, y este sea el único deseo que, por el momento, no te vaya a cumplir… Pero, hay algo que tengo que solucionar y enfrentar en mi interior antes de poder regalarte esa ceremonia, ese papel que testifique lo que tú y yo sabemos que es tan real como nosotros mismos… ¿Me perdonas… puedes entenderme…? Te amo, Ryuuichirou. Es la única verdad que deseo tengas presente siempre, a cada segundo.

_No entendí nada, y por ende deseaba gritarle y golpearlo hasta dejarlo una vez más inconsciente… _

_Todos sus argumentos me sonaron a un texto estúpido de comedia barata… _

_Pero, miré su rostro, y en un par de segundos volvieron los recuerdos de tantos momentos en común… y me di cuenta, de que él siempre había cumplido mis caprichos, mis deseos, y mis pequeños sueños… _

_Renunciar a uno que era, el más importante para mí, ya que como hombre no podía aspirar, por ejemplo, a tener un sueño tan maravilloso como el de cualquier mujer al desear ser la madre de los hijos de su amado, iba a ser la mayor muestra de amor que podía regalarle…_

_Sus ojos cafés me miraban con miedo, pero también expresándome todo su amor… Su hermoso rostro ya tenía pequeñas arrugas al costado de sus ojos, y las líneas de expresión estaban claramente visibles… Sus años de vida, evidentemente, mostraban en su cuerpo lo mucho que había sufrido en ese periodo tan corto de tiempo… Pero esa sonrisa de niño grande, y esas manos que con temor tomaron las mías, ciertamente eran mucho más importantes que un papel y una ceremonia… _

_Esos iban a ser, cuando llegaran, sólo los adornos que sellaran lo nuestro._

- Dijiste "por el momento"…

- Así es.

- Entonces, cuando soluciones la estupidez que tienes en esa cabeza tonta, tendrás que luchar mucho para convencerme… Quizás años…

- Lo haré antes de lo que imaginas... Conquistarte y doblegarte siempre es sencillo para mí…

- ¿Pero qué…? Ah, cambio de parecer, me voy – se soltó e intentó huir. Pero el evidentemente ya repuesto por completo Asahina lo atrapó por la cintura. Y lo abrazó con delicadeza – Siempre logras ganarme… Debo ser muy patético…

- No. Eres un pequeño muy dulce…

- No me trates como si fuera un niño…

- Jamás lo haría. Eres la persona que amo… Ryuuichirou – tomó su rostro con ambas manos, como la primera vez en que lo besó – ¿puedo… demostrarte lo mucho que te amo antes de que vayamos a almorzar…?

- Deben… estar esperando… – se puso nervioso, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor.

- Aún son las diez de la mañana, tal vez ellos

- ¡KAORU, RYUUICHI, YA ELEGIMOS EL RESTAURANTE, LOS ESPERAMOS AFUERA! – la voz de Danna-sama interrumpió a Kaoru. Cuando oyeron sus pasos alejarse, se echaron a reír.

- Creo que papá se las arregla para arruinarnos nuestros momentos de intimidad…

- Es el padre de la novia, tiene que proteger tu integridad, ¿no crees? – le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta para él.

- La novia… ¿y por qué tengo que serlo yo? – Asahina dejó la puerta y se acercó nuevamente. Esta vez sus ojos lo desnudaron con la mirada. El pobre ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para alejarse cuando lo besó intensamente.

- Me parece, amor… que aquí tienes la respuesta…

X.X

Marukawa estaba tal y como la había dejado hacía dos viernes. Organizada, con sus trabajadores entrando en horarios diferentes. Con el ajetreo típico de la mitad de ciclo. La única diferencia fue, que en cuanto se dejó ver al traspasar la puerta de ingreso, las trabajadoras que se hallaban cerca se acercaron a los dos, corriendo emocionadas. Y es que, pese a su dulce hermetismo, Asahina era querido y respetado por todos, y visto no como un Secretario, sino como el Segundo de la Editorial. Incluso a veces, como la verdadera cabeza, cuando lograba poner en su sitio sutilmente a Isaka-san, sacando la responsabilidad que parecía dormir eternamente en el interior de ese hombre.

- ¡AH, ASAHINA-SAN QUÉ ALEGRÍA VERLO NUEVAMENTE!

- ¡NOS TUVO A TODOS PENDIENTES POR SU SALUD, ISAKA-SAMA NOS CONTABA ACERCA DE SUS PROGRESOS TODOS LOS DÍAS!

- ¡MARUKAWA NO ES LO MISMO SIN USTED!

- ¡NO VUELVA A ASUSTARNOS DE ESTA MANERA, POR FAVOR!

- Sí, sí, gracias por su preocupación, ahora déjenlo en paz – el celoso Jefe Máximo no pudo evitar el interponerse entre una de las Recepcionistas y su novio, cuando ésta se aferró al brazo izquierdo del divertido Asahina.

- Ah, Isaka-san, no seas egoísta… Lo has tenido para ti solito todos estos días, compártelo con nosotras ahora, por favor…

- Tiene mucho trabajo pendiente…

- Podemos ir a almorzar, si le parece – Isaka-san le lanzó una mirada asesina que el otro evitó sutilmente, con una sonrisa divertida, mientras las chicas empezaban a chillar emocionadas, ante la perspectiva de tener una _cita_ con uno de los solteros más codiciados de la Editorial – otro día en que no haya tanto trabajo – pero suspiraron desilusionadas al oírlo.

- De acuerdo…

- Bueno, voy a ir a la Oficina, tengo que enviar el mail para la reunión de media mañana – ahora habló adoptando la postura seria del Secretario, mirándolo a los ojos, con esa intensidad que le transmitía seguridad y confianza – Ryuuichirou-sama, lo esperaré allá, deme su maletín.

- No, lo llevo yo. Voy en un rato – lo observaron ingresar al ascensor. No pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro.

- Isaka-san… ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – las demás personas se fueron, pero sólo la chica a la que había invitado a almorzar se quedó a su lado. La miró con desconfianza.

- Dime.

- Ustedes dos… son muy unidos… ¿En verdad no están juntos… como pareja…? – el pobre se sonrojó.

- ¿Por… por qué me preguntas eso…?

- Porque… después de Takano-san y Onodera-kun… son los que mejor se ven juntos – en medio de su vergüenza, sonrió. Las palabras inocentes de la dulce jovencita lo llenaron de alegría.

- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? – ella asintió – Entonces – susurró – dejemos que sea él quien lo comente, ¿te parece? – ella aplaudió emocionada y se inclinó varias veces, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Bueno, así quedamos. Voy a ir un rato a los servicios, si alguien llama le dices que espere – habló caminando de espaldas, por lo que no vio a la persona que estaba detrás suyo, esperándolo – Si me llama Kaoru le dices que

- Ah, Isaka-san, cuidado.

- ¡Ay! Ah, lo lamento, yo – pero su disculpa se vio interrumpida por el toque de dos manos que lo voltearon tomándolo por la cintura. Logró zafarse y volteó, iracundo – Pero có – y al ver a la persona que lo había tocado tan desagradablemente, palideció.

X.X

Habían pasado sólo veinte minutos, pero ya lo extrañaba, así es que decidió salir a su encuentro. Para evitar preguntas indiscretas, llevó en sus manos una carpeta vacía, para simular que necesitaba su firma en un documento importante. Antes de salir, llevó mecánicamente su mano a su bolsillo izquierdo del saco negro. Y sonrió.

Sí, aún seguía ahí… El anillo de compromiso que había comprado el día de su aniversario número diez. Algo contradictorio para un hombre que no deseaba casarse con su pareja, pero es que… como siempre… Asahina no había sido completamente sincero…

Mientras tomaba el ascensor para bajar a recepción, se le vino a la mente el motivo de su negativa… el "algo" que _tenía que solucionar y enfrentar en su interior…_ antes de pedirlo en matrimonio...

Y ese algo… era precisamente esa mole de cemento y vidrio.

Marukawa era de Isaka… e Isaka era de Marukawa. No, no estaba celoso de la Editorial, a tanto no llegaba su instinto de posesión. A lo que se refería, era a que Isaka era el líder de ese grupo de gente que vivía, convivía con él día a día… Y por ende, Kaoru tenía miedo a lo que pudieran pensar… al saber que su Secretario era en realidad su pareja.

Pero él sabía también, que la insolencia de ese hombre que amaba hacía que le importara muy poco lo que opinaran los demás sobre ellos. Por eso, no le había dicho la razón: hacía mucho que había entendido que en realidad… eran sus propios complejos de niño perfecto, los que no le permitían aceptar ante el resto que estaba enamorado de un hombre.

Sí, ese era el mayor y único defecto de Asahina… el creerse un ejemplo de rectitud, el alucinarse un ser humano admirado por su seriedad y eficiencia. Aunque en parte esa característica de su personalidad se la debía a sus años de ser el niñero de Isaka, sabía, era consciente, de que era algo innato… Siempre había hecho todo para enorgullecer a sus padres hasta el día del accidente, y luego para recompensar a Danna-sama y su familia. Y ahora, para hacer feliz a Ryuuichirou… Por eso se sentía en la obligación de no fallar… y temía que el admitir su orientación sexual, su relación con el hombre cabeza de su centro laboral, lo iba convertir en un rechazado social…

En alguien indigno de su novio.

- ¡AH, ASAHINA-SAN, LO ESTUVE LLAMANDO A LA OFICINA! – apenas se abrieron las puertas, la joven recepcionista lo atacó con desesperación. Asustándolo, porque su cerebro intuyó que la razón para ese comportamiento era Isaka.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Estaba buscando a Ryuui

- Isaka-san… creo que está en problemas… Katekita-san lo jaló de la mano hacia los servicios de visitas – palideció – Estaba muy raro, demasiado serio. Asahina-san, por favor, ayúdelo, reclame lo que es suyo…

- ¡Iré ahora mis – ya había empezado a correr, cuando procesó su comentario. Sonrojado, la miró expresando sorpresa.

- Sólo vaya, por favor… Y no tenga miedo…

X.X

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estás secuestrando a tu Jefe…?

- Me contrató Isaka-sama… tú eres sólo el Gerente... Ryuuichi-kun…

- ¿Cómo se atreve? Déjeme ir…

_Vulnerable… Así me sentía. Con este tipo que me miraba con maldad, casi arrinconándome contra la esquina más alejada de la puerta, sin permitirme correr…_

_Me arrepentí de haber dejado ir a Kaoru… Sabía que Nagano-chan habría avisado ya que yo me hallaba probablemente en problemas…_

_Pero… si había pasado tanto tiempo…_

_No pude evitar llorar cuando lo vi acercarse cada vez más a mí… alargando las manos hacia mi rostro… Ya era un hombre de treinta y tantos, pero aún así, el estar lejos de Kaoru me hacía sentir nuevamente un niño, sin sus brazos sosteniéndome…_

_Mis sollozos iban en aumento, y ya el tipejo iba a tomar mi barbilla, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, con un ruido sordo._

- Buenos días.

_Usualmente te veo como a mi héroe, pero esta vez parecías un ángel libertador. Nunca te había visto tan enfadado, y probablemente el otro pensó lo mismo, porque se hizo a un lado y sus facciones expresaron terror. _

_Mis lágrimas cayeron rápidamente al verte y saber que estaba al fin libre._

- Asahina… Eh, yo… estaba teniendo una pequeña plática con Ryuuichi-kun, sólo eso…

- ¿Por eso está llorando…? – _yo intenté acercarme a ti, pero el otro elevó un brazo, impidiéndome pasar. Apretaste los puños._

- Tuvimos una pelea… Supongo que te ha dicho que desde ayer estamos juntos, ¿cierto?

- ¿QUÉ? – _quise patearlo… ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!_

- No, no me lo dijo… Sólo me comentó que le dio su merecido cuando tuvo la insolencia de hablarle sobre ciertos sentimientos…

- Una reacción natural, pero estoy convencido de que cuando acepte que nosotros somos el uno para el otro – tomó su barbilla y acercó sus labios a los del asustado Isaka – terminará por aceptarme…

Fuera del baño, la gente se apretujaba para ver lo que sucedía en el interior, estirando el cuello por encima de los hombros de Asahina. Y cuando vieron al insolente Katekita, reciente reincorporación del Departamento de Literatura, intentando besar al pobre Isaka-san a la fuerza, lanzaron un grito comunitario de indignación. Incluso algunos entraron con la firme decisión de separarlo a golpes.

Pero…

- Si le pones un solo dedo más encima… te juro que te mataré… Deja a mi prometido, Katekita. No estoy bromeando, no tienes idea de la ira que estoy sintiendo en este momento...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Días de Amor…<em>**

- ¿Paseo en Góndola?

- ¿Por qué no? Los enamorados lo tienen por una costumbre ineludible cuando viajan a Italia. Más cuando es su Luna de Miel… – se acomodó sobre sus piernas, mientras revisaba los folletos de turismo.

Isaka-san sonrió conmovido y guardó silencio. No era necesario que dijera algo en ese momento. Sabía que Kaoru comprendía que estaba de acuerdo. Tal vez, la gente los iba a mirar raro e iban a comentar cosas hirientes al verlos pasar en la mini embarcación, y besándose bajo el Arco de los Suspiros…

Pero, esa Luna de Miel era el sello perfecto que había estado esperando… Y sabía que incluso si Asahina deseaba que se bañaran desnudos en la pileta del Vaticano, él iba a hacerlo…

De acuerdo, era una blasfémica exageración… y probablemente nunca lo haría.

Sin embargo…

La idea central era que… luego de lo que el joven de los ojos cafés había hecho… antes de la boda… pues…

Se merecía que el otro le cumpliera todos y cada uno de sus deseos…

- _¿Pro… prometido…? – _Katekita había abierto la boca y los ojos completamente, impactado por las palabras que habían sonado firmes, claras, como proyectadas por un megáfono. Todos los espectadores estaban igual de impresionados. Pero el rostro de Isaka-san era el más gracioso. Sin darse cuenta de que ya el otro lo había soltado, seguía con la barbilla proyectada hacia los labios que ahora estaban en otro lugar… Bien lejos de los suyos, por precaución, por cierto.

- _Prometido…_ _desde este preciso momento… Ryuuichirou_ – apartando al tipo, sin brusquedad, pero con molestia, se acercó a su amado. Y tomó sus mejillas con ternura, sonriéndole dulcemente – _Creo que… acabo de solucionar mi duda interna… Ya todos van a saber que te amo… De modo que… ¿aceptas viajar conmigo a Italia…?_

- _¿El que ellos lo supieran… era tu freno…?_

- _Una idiotez, ¿cierto? Tú me has convertido en un estúpido… ¿Qué contestas?_

- _¡Que sí, por supuesto! – _la voz de Kisa Shouta se dejó oír en medio del silencio, y fue seguida por la de Kanade Mino y una muy emocionada Aikawa-san, quien no dejaba de mover afirmativamente su cabeza, y hacerle un gesto optimista con ambas manos, llorando de emoción contenida. Todos los trabajadores presentes aplaudieron cuando, con timidez, y luciendo diez años más joven debido a su sonrojo, afirmó con la cabeza levemente. Y fue besado con amor, generando un escándalo que asustó al temperamental Onodera que pasaba cerca, huyendo, por enésima vez, de su adorado tormento.

_Soy tan feliz… Tuve mi ceremonia especial… especial por tu presencia como el novio… Y me cargaste a esta habitación, aunque el hotel, obviamente, no es de diez estrellas… Sólo de cinco…_

_Kaoru… ahora ya tenemos un lazo que la sociedad puede reconocer, aunque no en todo el mundo, como válido. Un lazo más, porque el de siempre estará presente incluso después de nuestra muerte…_

_Eres feliz también, ¿verdad? ¡AH, SI PUDIERA ME QUEDARÍA CONTIGO DE POR VIDA EN ESTE SITIO!_

- O yo he perdido el encanto o tus pensamientos son tan profundos que no has notado que estoy desnudándote… – para cuando Isaka-san se dio cuenta, ya el otro había descubierto su pecho por completo, levantando su polo violeta.

- ¿Eh? Oye, no, espe – por alguna extraña razón, desde la pedida de mano esos besos eran cada vez más intensos. En menos de cinco segundos empezó a sentir la necesidad de un poco de oxígeno – Kaoru…

- De acuerdo… esperaré diez minutos… Dijiste que me enseñarías un tesoro que yo no había visto antes… Supongo que lo trajiste – Isaka, nervioso, avergonzado y con el corazón acelerado, logró escapar de debajo de su cuerpo, cubriéndose como pudo el torso y corrió hacia su maleta. De ella sacó una cajita de madera que le entregó al otro.

- Toma.

- ¿Hum? ¿Qué es…?

- Ábrela – lo hizo. Y al hacerlo, descubrió aquello que había estado a punto de observar con detenimiento antes de su accidente.

- Esto es…

- La ropa que traías el día que nos conocimos… Papá me dijo, que no habías podido cambiarte antes de salir del hospital, y que creías que lo mejor era echarlas a la basura… Pero, yo pensé que tal vez… ibas a querer usarla alguna vez, sobre todo si se trataba de un regalo de alguno de tus padres… Así es que, esa noche, cuando papá los metió en una bolsa negra y los dejó en el patio, me escabullí y los lavé. Estaban manchados de sangre y llenos de polvo… Perdona que no pude limpiarlos bien, pero… Los guardé cuando no volviste a buscarlos… Y lo tenía en mi cajón pensando en… que alguna vez podrías preguntar por ellos…

_¿Qué agregar… qué decirte…? La planta… los recuerdos en común… tu considerada preocupación por un niño que recién conocías…_

_Un pequeño angelito de ocho años… actuando casi clandestinamente para asegurar la felicidad de uno de diez… que en ese momento dormía intentando no soñar, en la casa que tu padre nos regaló para vivir…_

- ¿Y…? – estrujó sus manos, temiendo que su silencio fuese negativo.

- Te amo – logró sonrojarlo una vez más – Síguelo guardando en nuestro cajón especial, por favor – colocó con amor la tapa de madera, se puso de pie, dejó la cajita sobre la cómoda, y luego caminó hacia él, estremeciéndolo – ¿Sabes…? Ya me siento totalmente recuperado… Creo que hoy… podemos ir más allá de las caricias…

- Tu… tu cabeza puede dolerte…

- ¿Cuál de las dos…? – el pobre Ryuuichirou se atoró.

- ¡I… IDIOTA! – pero cesó de quejarse cuando sus labios fueron atendidos por los otros, mientras lo echaba lentamente en su cama, sosteniéndolo con sus dos brazos para que no cayera con brusquedad y se golpeara… pese a que el colchón era de plumas – Asa – puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Y le hizo entender de esa manera que no deseaba hablar… Sólo quería amarlo.

Los besos de Asahina lo hacían flotar… porque era como recibir las caricias de millones de pétalos de Sakura por todo el cuerpo… Kaoru sólo lo estaba besando, y él sentía que si no se detenía en ese momento su garganta iba a comenzar a manifestar con sonidos lo que ya su cuerpo estaba experimentando. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan dulce… fuera tan sensualmente cruel en la intimidad? Era una respuesta que merecía ingresar en el libro de los enigmas de la humanidad… aunque si eso implicaba que estudiaran a su Kaoru, prefería seguir viviendo con la duda, y disfrutar del momento…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba torturando a la persona que amaba, luego de sonreír con disimulo al separarse de él y observar su expresión extasiada, Asahina empezó a repartir pequeños besos por su rostro, cuello… orejas… garganta… la hendidura de sus hombros y esa partecita sensible de su manzanita de Adán.

Las fuerzas abandonaron al otro cuando lo sintió continuar su camino por todo su pecho. Asahina nunca pellizcaba, parecía ser que incluso en las caricias de ese tipo intentaba nunca dañarlo… Por eso, empezó a morder ambos botoncitos con sus labios, generando pequeñas descargas de electricidad que lograron hacer brotar suspiros y leves gemidos…

Sin darse cuenta, casi como por obra de magia, o de sus hadas madrinas, la ropa dejó de estorbarles. Y, como siempre que estaban juntos, como si deseara no exponerlo ni siquiera al viento o a sí mismo en su desnudez, Asahina cubrió ambos cuerpos con la delicada sábana de seda. Y volvió a besarlo, con la misma inocente ternura de ocasiones como esa, en las que las caricias hablaban por sí solas.

Las manos de Ryuuichirou se pasearon por el otro cuerpo, como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, como si supieran dónde tocar para hacerle sentir lo mismo que él estaba disfrutando. Y cuando los ojos marrones buscaron los suyos, con ese brillo que compartían con los suyos, comprendió que había llegado el momento. Y, sumiso, con el recato que lo invadía siempre que Kaoru se mostraba dispuesto a amar su cuerpo por entero, le abrió camino, dejándolo ubicarse entre sus piernas. Y antes de que el rostro de su amor se perdiera por debajo de la sábana, besó con amor las pequeñas cicatrices del accidente… cicatrices que eran el recordatorio, para ambos, de que Asahina Kaoru había sobrevivido… para ser feliz con Isaka Ryuuichirou…

- Te amo – hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Entrelazaron sus manos…

Y, casi de manera natural, sus cuerpos se unieron…

* * *

><p><strong>XD <strong>

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews, por favor!**

**En un par de días, espero, tenerles una sorpresita... Quizás para el viernes con mayor seguridad.**

**LKM**


	7. Esos días complicados

**Lo acepto tengo un maldito defecto... Si me retan en literatura, no descansaré hasta demostrar que sí puedo, jajaja!**

**En otro foro en el que subo mis fics, una de mis lectoras me sugirió incluir un extra muy singular... con una temática que no me gusta...**

**Asumí el reto, muy en contra de mi voluntad... Pero en el camino (entre ayer y hoy), me di cuenta de que podía hacerlo, sí, pero muy a mi estilo...**

**Y el resultado es este...**

**Espero que les guste. Mi opinión muy personal es que quizás una parte del escrito es imposible en el mundo real, pero, me pareció que era románticamente posible...**

**Acepto tomatazos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Esos días complicados…<strong>

- ¿Y por qué tienes que ir a recogerla…?

- Porque pese a no haberla visto en todos estos años, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga…

- Tu mejor amiga, ¿eh? ¿Y yo que soy? – colocó ambas manos en su cintura, como una esposa celosa que reclamaba a su marido el que hubiese olvidado su aniversario. Sonriendo divertido, aún sin voltear, Asahina contestó.

- La persona a la que voy a hacerle el amor en este momento si no deja de sugerir tonterías… – el pobre Ryuuichirou relajó los brazos y sintió que el piso empezaba a temblar… aunque en realidad quien parecía una gelatina humana era él…

- Esteee… creo que se nos hace tarde, mejor voy por nuestros abrigos…

Salió huyendo, mientras el otro lo seguía hasta que ya sus ojos cafés lo perdieron de vista. Tres años de feliz matrimonio… que en verdad habían sido un suplicio. Era increíble cómo ese papel pudiera pesar tanto incluso para dos personas que habían estado juntas desde su niñez… Pero siendo el vestigio de un compromiso real, incluía el asumir responsabilidades para con el otro, y la más importante, la obligación de soportarse incluso en sus días difíciles (aunque como hombres no pudiesen justificarlo con cierto asunto hormonal de frecuencia mensual…). Y si una pareja heterosexual podía vivir un infierno los tres primeros años de total convivencia… El pobre Asahina en verdad estaba a veces durmiendo con el mismísimo rabudo de cuernos largos, versión ojitos violetas.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala, con cuidado, mirando bien donde pisaba (le había quedado un trauma desde su bendita caída), no pudo evitar recordar a la Midori-chan de su época escolar, la misma que regresaba ese día de Japón, con su esposo. Sospechaba que ella siempre había intuido su amor por Isaka, pero temía que los rechazara al saberlos… "unidos". Sin embargo, algo en su _"Kaoru-kun, espero que el sábado me vayas a recoger junto con Isaka-kun, hace mucho que no los veo"_, escrito por mail, le sugería que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no iban a sentirse heridos.

Por ello, sin mediar palabras ni explicaciones, cerró la puerta de calle y tomó de la mano a su esposo. Y luego de besar su frente, caminaron hacia el ascensor, sonriendo con inocencia.

X.X

El avión llegó en el tiempo estimado, y, luego de saludarse efusivamente (demasiado para el gusto del celoso hombre de los ojos violetas), decidieron comer algo, ya que era media mañana, y de paso conocer un poco al desconocido esposo de su amiga… Y contarle… sobre su nueva condición… y estado civil...

- No puedo creer que pensaras que iba a juzgarlos… ¿tan poco me conoces…? – sentados en una mesita para cuatro, en el aeropuerto, Midori golpeó su nariz. Isaka-san frenó el deseo de asesinarla, más cuando cierta mano traviesa, con disimulo, se paseó por cierta parte de su cuerpo en señal de advertencia, sonrojándolo – ¿Eh…? ¿Isaka-kun, te sientes bien…?

- S… sí… Hace mucho calor en esta época del año, ¡jajaja! – fuera estaba nevando.

- Ah… seguramente… Bueno, hay una razón muy importante para que Takeshi y yo estemos aquí – su esposo la abrazó con dulzura – Yo… quiero que ambos sean los padrinos de mi futuro bebé – los señores Asahina se quedaron estáticos medio minuto. Y luego armaron tal escándalo que las mesas vecinas los callaron un "SHUUU" muy fuerte.

- Perdón, perdón… ¡Ah, Midori-chan, esto es maravilloso! – contrario a lo esperado, fue Ryuuichirou quien la abrazó, sorprendiendo incluso a su esposo – No sabes lo feliz que me siento por ambos, ¡es una verdadera bendición!

- ¡Gracias, Isaka-kun! Es un sueño hecho realidad. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la secundaria, Asahina-kun y yo prometimos que seríamos los padrinos de nuestros hijos. Por eso cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, yo – calló. Horrorizada, miró los ojos violetas que habían perdido abruptamente el brillo que los había colmado un segundo antes. Asahina sintió que el universo se detenía – Yo… Isaka-kun…

- Ah, jajaja, Asahina siempre ha amado a los niños, no me extraña que tenga pensado adoptar diez, jajaja… Ah, pero, ¡miren qué tarde es! Había olvidado que Aikawa me pidió ayudarla con Akihiko. Midori-chan, Takeshi-san, fue un gusto ver que llegaran con bien. Nos honrarían si mañana van a casa a almorzar, he aprendido a cocinar delicioso…

- Ryuuichirou…

- Llegaré a casa tarde, no te vayas a desvelar – abrazó a los otros dos, pero a él sólo le acarició el hombro. Y se fue, sin voltear.

- ¡Qué bruta fui! Lo lamento mucho – se puso a llorar. Takeshi la abrazó, y ambos hombres se miraron. Sin lugar a dudas, sus _esposas_ estaban sufriendo.

Obviamente, la dichosa reunión había sido un engaño. Como pudo, logró llegar a su oficina de Marukawa sin llorar, sonriendo a los agentes de seguridad y a la única recepcionista de los sábados…

Sábado… La caída de Asahina también había sido en fin de semana… ¿por qué todo lo doloroso le pasaba en el día en que se suponía podía pasarla con su amado en tranquilidad, amándose o simplemente descansando…

- En momentos como estos… me arrepiento de haberte atado a mí – empezó a llorar con verdadero dolor sin contener sus sollozos – Yo nunca… he podido cumplirte todos tus sueños… Y mucho menos el más importante… ¿En qué estuve pensando cuando me casé contigo… soy un verdadero idiota…?

Lloró probablemente unas cinco horas sin detenerse, hasta que sus ojos le dolieron como si alguien se los hubiera golpeado con fiereza. A eso de las ocho de la noche, uno de los trabajadores tocó su puerta para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero él, intentando hablar con naturalidad, le agradeció, pero solicitó que regresara a su puesto.

Continuó sollozando, con los brazos sobre el escritorio, y su rostro oculto en ellos. Se sentía terrible, más deprimido que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Tan enfrascado estaba en su dolor, que no se percató, hasta que alzó su rostro con delicadeza, que Asahina acababa de llegar. Peses a la oscuridad, pudo percibir que los ojos cafés lo estaban escudriñando amorosamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí y sin luz…? Hace mucho frío…

- Quería dormir un poco…

- Mientes… Ryuuichirou, cuando somos niños… hombres y mujeres tenemos ese sueño…

- Yo nunca lo tuve – lo sorprendió – No me gustan los bebés…

- Porque eras hijo único, y

- Tú también…

- Lo era, sí, pero mis primos eran menores que yo, y de vez en cuando jugábamos en la casa de mis abuelos…

- Da lo mismo…

- Yo lo único que quiero ahora… a mi edad… es estar contigo…

- Es un sueño que tuviste… Los sueños que no podemos realizar, tarde o temprano nos carcomen el alma y el corazón…

A Asahina se le escapó un sollozo, y con ello ocasionó que el llanto de Isaka-san se hiciera una vez más presente. Pero, en lugar de dejarlo llorar, lo besó, como sólo él solía hacerlo. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, toda la ira que había ido acumulando, Ryuuichirou la fue perdiendo de a pocos, sobre todo cuando, sin pedir permiso, cierta boca traviesa capturó la parte de su anatomía que adoraba engreír, con sus labios, manos y besos.

- Ka… Kaoru…

- ¿Quieres saber por qué no me desesperaré por no tener hijos contigo…? Porque eres mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera vez… Y te quiero sólo para mí – repartió otra tanda de sensuales y asfixiantes besos que hicieron al otro retorcerse, entre gemidos – Sin embargo – como si se tratara de una almohada de plumas, lo depositó sobre el escritorio, de espaldas, y, para aumentarle el ritmo cardiaco y los nervios, empezó a casi reptar sobre su cuerpo, repartiendo besos desde su entrepierna hasta llegar a sus labios, cuidando de mantener ambos cuerpos pegados, bien pegados. Ye elevó sus piernas por encima de sus propios hombros.

- Ka… Kaoru, basta, es la oficina…

- Es sábado por la noche… Hagamos algo fuera de lo normal, ¿te parece? – sin darle tiempo a responder, bajó pantalón y ropa interior, sin cambiarle de posición. Y de una sola y certera invasión… alcanzó el puntito de máxima alteración para el otro, obligándolo a arquearse hacia su cuerpo – Te amo, te deseo… Si Kami-sama quiere en algún momento darnos esa maravillosa felicidad – por un instante Ryuuichirou parpadeó, confundido por su comentario _antinatural_ – amaré a nuestro hijo o hija con toda el alma… Pero por ahora – sus movimientos hicieron que el otro perdiera nuevamente la cordura y el sentido del aquí y ahora – déjame amarte a ti con mi cuerpo por entero…

Al día siguiente de ese sábado lleno de placer (el mismo que aún con sólo recordarlo lo había hecho caer de bruces varias veces en los siguientes días, al ponerle las piernas como gelatinas), Isaka-san había cocinado tan delicioso, que Asahina hasta se había puesto celoso al pensar, estúpidamente, que estaba enamorado de Takeshi. Pero un beso cargado de… ejem… _todo_… en plena mesa, durante el almuerzo, había logrado tranquilizar sus pensamientos… y alterar su cuerpo…

El caso es que, un mes después, fueron a despedirse nuevamente de los futuros padres, y decidieron ir a pasear luego a un parque de atracciones. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que Asahina decidió sugerir que subieran a la montaña rusa. Isaka-san siempre había salido victorioso de ese tipo de juegos, y ya que estaban vestidos informalmente, no vio inconveniente alguno en ello. Al final de cuentas era también sábado…

Debió tomar nota de ese pequeño detallito…

Porque en cuanto bajaron del susodicho juego, Kaoru tuvo que sostenerlo con fuerza mientras devolvía todo lo que su pobre estómago rechazó por culpa de las vueltas infernales. Cuando se calmó, pensaron que la cosa no pasaría de ser un susto. Sin embargo, luego de dar cinco pasos, sostenido afortunadamente por Asahina, Isaka-san se desmayó, aterrándolo, obligándolo a cargarlo cual novia delante de los cientos de personas que ese día visitaban el lugar.

Acordándose de lo mucho que Kusama-sensei los había ayudado cuando estuvo dormido… fue directamente en taxi a ese hospital. El buen Nowaki movilizó a casi toda la Sección de Emergencias y en menos de lo que tardó en llamar a Hiro-san por teléfono, ya Ryuuichirou estaba en una habitación… durmiendo. Asahina se sintió en medio de un dejavú, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente sereno como para firmar todas las autorizaciones de exámenes y chequeos. Y extremadamente crédulo… y paciente… como para comprender… la razón de dichos padecimientos…

- Despertaste – parpadeando, aturdido, giró la cabeza hacia el lado del que provenía su voz. Y en medio de su turbación, le sonrió – Me alegra que hayas descansado lo suficiente…

- Aún me duele la cabeza…

- Lo sé. Yo estoy aquí, no te preocupes, ¿sí, amor? – Asahina era un hombre dulce y tierno por naturaleza. Es más, Ryuuichirou cuando era niño había creído que si le hacía una pequeña herida, en lugar de sangre saldría azúcar rosadita, más dulce que cualquier otra en el mundo. Pero la forma tan devota en que le estaba hablando, mirando, acariciando, lo asustó, en verdad que lo asustó. Pero al intentar incorporarse, un nuevo vahído lo derrumbó sobre la cama, aumentando la preocupación del otro – ¡Amor, ¿estás bien, qué tienes, te duele algo?, ENFERMERA! – alertadas por su grito desesperado, dos jóvenes de blanco entraron corriendo, con el terror reflejado en sus caras.

Definitivamente ese era el peor sábado de su vida…

- Todo está bien, Asahina-sama. Por favor, no deje que se mueva, ¿sí? – salieron, luego de acariciar dulcemente su cabellera.

- Kaoru… a… acaso… ¿me estoy muriendo? – el asustado era él, pero al escuchar sus palabras el pobre Asahina se echó a llorar sobre su vientre, abrazándolo con gentileza – Oye, ya basta, dime lo que pasa… Me estás… me estás – empezó a llorar como un niño.

- No, no, amor, no llores… Claro que no te estás muriendo, al contrario – se incorporó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y lo besó dulcemente – Ha… ha pasado algo… que no puedo explicar… pero… es algo que… definitivamente es un milagro…

- ¿Eh? – lo ayudó a sentarse, acomodando una almohada en su espalda. Y luego, le alcanzó un sobre blanco, que contenía el diagnóstico de los últimos análisis.

Isaka-san los abrió lentamente, y al leer el encabezado, le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad que rayaba en la incomprensión. Pero su amor sólo le sonrió, así es que se limitó a leer con detenimiento.

- Un mes… Un mes de…

- Sé… que parece cosa de ciencia ficción… pero la hicieron cinco veces… Y en las cinco, pues…

- Pero yo… yo soy…

- La persona que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo – volvió abrazarlo, pegando su cabeza en su vientre. Y su llanto de alegría lo contagió, por lo que pegó su rostro sobre su cabellera castaña. Y así, sin decir nada más, se arrullaron mutuamente, imaginando por su cuenta cómo sería esa nueva vida…

Por alguna razón… Isaka lo imaginó con unos hermosos ojos azules… y un cabello tan negro como la noche… Tal vez la influencia de Kusama-sensei, pensó… Pero para cuando se dio cuenta, la emoción terminó por vencerlo. Y, aún abrazado por él, se quedó dormido.

X.X

- ¡PAPÁ, RYUUI-CHICHI NO ME QUIERE DAR HELADO!

- ¿Me pregunto por qué será… considerando que tienes todo el pecho manchado de rosado…?

El pequeño le lanzó una mirada traviesa y sacó su lengua, haciéndolo reír. Para tener cinco años, el pequeño Asahina-kun era una de esas criaturas que muchos decían pertenecía a una especie nueva de ser humano, por lo despierto, sabio, inteligente, creativo y hábil. Pero lo cierto era, que lo único que de extraordinario tenía ese niño, era la forma en que había llegado a sus vidas…

Probablemente un caso único…

- Ufff, supongo que estás nuevamente indisponiéndome…

- ¡Jamás! – padre e hijo hablaron al mismo tiempo, alzando sus manos derechas, como haciendo un juramento.

- Tú lo malcrías…

- Pero al final quien lo engríe eres tú – se besaron, haciendo que el niño aplaudiera emocionado, según él cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no verlos – Jajaja, ¡haces trampa!

- ¡No vi nada!

- ¿Y entonces por qué aplaudes? – vencido por la tierna expresión de inocencia fingida de su hijo, Isaka-san lo alzó en brazos y besó su mejilla durante quince segundos, sonrojándolo – Ve con tus abuelos, deben estar ya listos para que vayan de compras – el pequeño, luego de besarlos en señal de despedida, se fue corriendo, rumbo a la sala, dejando a sus padres enfrascados en el intento número diez de encender la condenada parrilla.

- Siempre gana… Como tú – Asahina lo abrazó por la espalda y él se acurrucó, disfrutando el gesto.

- Supongo que se debe a que comparte mi sangre…

- Tal vez… Aunque, debes aceptar que yo también soy un vencedor innato…

- Eres un tramposo innato, en realidad… Voy a traer el abanico de mamá, tal vez si te ayudo de esa manera logremos encenderla antes de Navidad – le dio un beso en los labios, y siguió el camino de su hijo.

Una vez más… recordando…

_Si alguien me hubiera dicho… que fue un sueño premonitorio y no una pesadilla… lo habría matado… Pero fue tan real… tan maravillosamente real… que aún ahora, cinco años después… hay momentos en los que siento esa cálida sensación de llevar dentro de mi ser a ese pequeño angelito…_

_Supongo… que todo lo que dijo Midori ese día… me dejó en la mente la idea de lo fantástico que sería convertir por mí mismo a Kaoru en padre… Pero, jajaja, soy hombre. Igual que él… Y creo, que Kami-sama aún no tiene pensado otorgarnos ese honor…_

_Sin embargo… fue muy benevolente…_

_Recuerdo, que Asahina me cuidó los siguientes cinco meses en que viví efectivamente un embarazo psicológico, según el amigo de Kusama-sensei… Náuseas, vómitos, desmayos, todo lo que mi sueño me hizo vivir en esos cortos minutos o segundos luego de que Asahina me hiciera el amor en la oficina, se hicieron realidad en ese tiempo… Incluso engordé, jajaja. Pobre, mi amor, todo lo que tuviste que sufrir conmigo, pero creo que esa situación nos unió mucho más… Y te hizo plenamente feliz, aunque eras consciente de que a los nueve meses… no tendrías a nadie en tus brazos…_

_Incluso papá tuvo que asumir una vez más la Gerencia, con Asahina-chichi como su Secretario… mientras nuestras madres te ayudaban en todo lo necesario, principalmente cuando mis antojos te mandaban a buscar marimo o alguna comida exótica en China o la India…_

_Pero, al sexto mes… todo cambio…_

_Midori y Takeshi debían venir para que ella pudiera pasar los últimos meses de su embarazo con nosotros. Bromeando con lo divertido que sería que me vieran "embarazado" de ti, fuimos de la mano al aeropuerto. Como yo no lo estaba, pude tomar algunas medicinas que el amigo de sensei me recetó, y me sentía medianamente saludable… Pero enfermé… poco después del aterrizaje…_

_Sólo tengo en mi mente la enorme bola de fuego en que se convirtió el avión cuando su piloto perdió el control en el último segundo… Tú me soltaste, y corrimos en diferentes direcciones intentando llegar a la pista. Creo que en ese momento perdí todos los kilos que había ganado en esos meses, y tú envejeciste unos cinco años…_

_Todo fue en vano… para Takeshi…_

_Pero… la vida aún latía… para Midori y el bebé… _

_Vivimos los siguientes dos meses en el hospital… orando por una mejoría. _

_Pero ésta no llegó… _

_Cuando entendieron que no regresaría, los padres de Midori autorizaron que salvaran al bebé, que cumplía en ese mes los nueve meses… Sabíamos, que ella no iba a resistir… Pero aún así, me atreví a hacer algo a espaldas de Asahina: ya no tomaba las pastillas, de modo que mi sangre desde hacía dos meses era nuevamente sana… Y doné por tanto yo solo las dos existencias requeridas…_

_Asahina se enteró de eso luego de que el bebé nació y yo sufrí un colapso general… Dividido entre nuestro ahijado y yo, sé que no dejó de llorar ni un minuto ese día. Cuando el bebé estuvo estable, lo llevaron, increíblemente, a mi habitación, donde yo dormía… Por alguna razón que nunca llegaré a saber… mi cuerpo había generado muchas hormonas femeninas en esos meses… Y… por eso… comprobaron que no iban a necesitar, al menos por unos días… alimentarlo con productos químicos…_

_Sé que debí ser un espectáculo antinatural y repudiable para algunos, pero una proeza de Kami-sama para otros, cuando amamantaba al niño… Jajaja, incluso sus abuelos verdaderos no podían evitar sonreír tiernamente al vernos así, conectados en esos mágicos momentos por nuestras miradas… Sus ojos azules, como los de Takeshi, me miraban con la misma dulzura de los cafés de Kaoru… Y sonreía cuando él le acariciaba los mechones de pelusita negra…_

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – lo extrajo de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo sonreír aún más ampliamente.

- Recordaba el nacimiento de Take-kun… Kaoru – el otro acomodó sus cabellos – Yo… ¿de veras puedo asumir que es mío…? – su voz sonó adorablemente infantil.

- Claro que sí. Midori no habría podido desear una madre más dulce, buena, responsable y hermosa que tú… Además, como dijiste… comparten la misma sangre…

- ¿Aún estás molesto por eso…?

_¿Cómo podría estarlo…?_

_Esa noche en la oficina, cuando te hablé de Kami-sama… de verdad… aunque era absurdo… le rogué que te diera la oportunidad de vivir esa experiencia…_

_Dicen que a veces nuestras decisiones y súplicas traen consecuencias a otros…_

_Durante estos años, me he reprochado el que quizás ellos murieran para que tú fueras feliz…_

_Pero, cuando recuerdo la sonrisa de Midori… al decirme aquello, entre lágrimas, luego que te fuiste…_

"Aunque nunca me cayó bien en el colegio… siempre he sabido que es la única persona en el mundo que te haría verdaderamente feliz… Por eso… por eso, Kaoru-kun… No podría pensar en otra familia… además de ustedes… como padres sustitutos de mi hijo…"

_…entiendo que no tuve la culpa…_

_Kami-sama, probablemente, entendió que la paternidad y la maternidad no son una cuestión de género…_

_Son un derecho del alma… Y una manifestación del corazón…_

_Las dos cosas… que compartiremos hasta el final de nuestras vidas…_

_Y por siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que no he escrito hasta ahora algo más raro que esto... Pero me encantó el final... pese a la trama de este extra... <strong>

**Oyasumi!**


End file.
